Love Thy Brother
by Katraa
Summary: [AU] Riku and Sora have been best friends since childhood. However, what happens when that friendship takes a turn to something else. Love? What happens when your mom gets engaged to your best friend's dad... and you've fallen in love with him! [RS]
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my other new story. :) Like I said, since Caller Number Nine is and has ended, I've decided to work on this and Cab. Cab. being more darker and a thicker and romantic plot, and this being more realstically fluffy and something that could really happen. I'll be sure to update both stories freq. So make sure to check them both out, haha._

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, Mention Of Incest, sugesstive themes, drinking.  
no actual incest though_

_more to be added about story!_

* * *

**_L_ove_ T_hy_ B_rother**

_Prologue

* * *

_

"Which one, Riku? Texas Chainsaw or the Grudge? Pick! I can't decide!"

Sora grinned widely at his friend who was sprawled out on the couch. Childish brown locks of unruly hair fell on his swarthy skin, giving him the appearance of a real islander. Turquoise, perfect in some senses, eyes shimmered in the dull darkness of the room. The only light to be found was that emitting from the television in back of the short brunet. Black cargo pants accompanied by a black shirt were concealed in the stale darkness, making the other appear almost ghostly. Of course, that vehement voice and spirit proved that the other was very lively, not dead.

"I don't know," Riku grumbled, further burying his face into the couch-cushion. Aquamarine eyes were hidden in the tawny cushion, tightly shut. Hands clenched at random moments against the body of the couch as the male lay there, trying to take a nap. Strands of silky silver hair fell onto his shoulders, looking a bit shinier than ever in the darkness. In addition, even a bit _messier_ than usual. The friend wore a grey jacket over a navy blue shirt with jeans, looking as casual as ever.

"Then just pick one! Which one haven't you seen?" Sora nagged, walking closer to the couch. In each of Sora's hands rested a DVD case. The brunet grinned as he attempted to shove them towards Riku's face. A groan was heard as Riku rose his rather muscular arm to swat the technology away. "Riku!" Sora further pouted, huffing a bit childishly. "You can't go to sleep, stay up and watch movies with me!"

"Make me," Riku mumbled, a smirk filtering onto his face. Before he even knew what hit him, Sora had pounced onto his older friend's back. "Sora!" Riku seethed in a hiss, feeling the uncomfortable weight of the younger boy on him. For heaven's sake… "Get off me!" Riku demanded, trying to strain his neck to glance over his shoulder at the other, but failed. "Get off or I'll make you!" Riku warned, a mischievous look flashing in his eyes.

"Aw, Riku! Lighten up!" Sora smiled down at his friend, folding his arms to his chest. Sora kept the movies in his hands as a silent refusal to allow Riku to go to bed. Triumphantly, the brunet tilted his head to the side. The teen watched Riku lay beneath him in utter amusement. Well, until-

Riku rose his arm from his side once more, reaching into the air to bat the DVDs out of Sora's hands. Both fell to the floor in a clutter, and before he knew it, Riku's firm hand had gripped onto his. The boy sat there in shock for a few seconds before he felt himself being toppled over, his taller _and_ older friend landing squarely on top of him. Nice, Riku. Very nice.

"I told you." Riku smirked down at his friend, releasing his grip on Sora's hands. "Now, are you going to let me sleep or am I going to have to force you to comply?" Riku wondered, pressing his hands on either side of his friend.

"You can't force me to do that," Sora grinned in response, blue eyes shimmering with an adorable defiance and- all right, it was not adorable, lets never think that again. Riku shook his head momentarily before reaching upward with one hand, lowering it onto his friend, and attacking the brunet's side in a frenzy of jerks.

"Ah! S-s-top! N-no fair! Y-y-you know I'm ticklish!" Sora pouted in between laughs as he tried to wiggle free of his friend's grasps. "R-r-iku!" Sora continued in a laughing pout, trying to roll out from under Riku. "O-okay!! I give in!" Sora finally declared, still laughing as Riku removed his hands.

"Good," Riku answered in a accomplished voice, sneering down at his friend beneath him. "Now, can you get off the couch and let me sleep?" Riku inquired, face subconsciously closer to Sora than he realized.

"Nu-uh, too comfy. Sorry," Sora replied, nuzzling his head into the couch-cushion as he shut his eyes. Riku let out a long sigh as he glared down at Sora. "You're welcome to sleep on the floor though, Riku," Sora added in a cheesy, but helpful, voice.

"I'll just sleep on you," Riku declared nonchalantly.

Riku then wedged his body between the back of the couch and Sora. It was amazing how both boys could fit!

Sora snapped his eyes open, glancing over to Riku who was centimeters from him. A nervous smile spread through Sora as Riku smiled back at him.

"Uncomfortable, but it'll work," Riku declared.

"Y-yeah…" Sora answered, turning on his side so he gave his friend a bit more room. All the while his face was a gentle shade of red. Within moments, to what Sora thought, Riku had fallen asleep. But to Riku, he couldn't sleep, not when he was in such a… pleasing was it?, position as this.

"Night, Riku," Sora answered in that adorable voice. All right, it was adorable, he had to admit.

"Night, Sora," Riku murmured back, too content to say anything else. He did not like Sora . . . right?

And with that said, both boys fell asleep to the blue light of the TV. Riku's hand, somehow, had found Sora's and taken it within his own in his slumber. Fingers interlaced with each other as they both slept in peace. They didn't like each other that way, right? Of course not! They weren't … like that. Best friends till the end. It was natural like this. That was all.

"Hmm…" Sora's mother, Taranda, was standing by the door of the room a few hours later, peaking into the room to check on her son. A warm smile spread through her as she watched. "I bet Sora will be happy when he realizes that he and Riku are going to be step-brothers…" If only she knew the consequences that would create.

For Riku and Sora had no idea what was to come.

Leave your morals at the door.


	2. Just us, Right?

_Welcome to chapter one :) first off thanks for reading. Secondly, I'd like to say that this will be a bit shorter and less intense then Caller Number Nine. That's not to say that it will be all 'yaywefallinlove!!'. There will be problems, let me tell you that. As you can see, already! This just won't have as many.. dramatic scenes. Promise there won't be any killing. Wouldn't do that to you guys. As for the next chapter, I'm not sure when it will be in. I just finished the plot outline for Cabailistic so I may be spending some more time on that. Either way, the next chapter will be out within a week, a week at most._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love Thy Brother**_

_Chapter One_: Just Us, Right?

* * *

The Guidebook To Not Falling In Love With Your Best-Friend  
_This book was created to help the troubled few like you, reader. If you find yourself crushing on the person closest to you, namely your best friend, you may want to listen to these helpful steps to falling out of 'like' before you fall in love__. The steps were designed to be easy at first, and progressively get harder over time. You will know how deeply you have fallen by the number of steps you cannot accomplishment. You have been warned._

**Step One**: _Do Not, Repeat, Do Not Take Him Somewhere Where Its Just The Two Of You. That is Treading On The Title Of A Date. Avoid Eye-Contact At All costs.

* * *

_

"Hey Sora, wake up."

Sora's nose twitched upon the contact. A hand was clasped within his own, gently rubbing his knuckles. A light blush crossed Sora's face as he felt the gentle stroking. Blue eyes snapped open and scanned the room. Standing a few inches to his left was the brunette's mother, carrying with her that motherly charm. Blue eyes looked down at her son as Sora at once jolted up from his spot on the couch, his hand falling from Riku's. Well, that was embarrassing. Sora stood shakily in front of the couch, looking at his mother sheepishly as if he had committed a crime.

"Ner?..." Riku mumbled in his sleep, feeling the warmth of Sora's body against his chest gone. Green eyes opened slowly, not having realized that he had been holding his friend's hand moments before. A yawn passed Riku's lips as he swung his legs off the couch, glancing tiredly up at Sora and his mother. It was not uncommon to catch the pair sleeping side-by-side; they had always done it since an early age. It was just the fact that... Sora was taking it so differently that made it awkward.

"Good morning you two," Taranda beamed at them.

Sora glanced wearily over his shoulder at Riku who was sitting up on the couch. When had he become so . . . _different _looking? Different as in just simply amazing to look at. Sora found himself forcing himself to look away after a few moments. "Morning, mom," Sora answered in a yawn as he watched his mother's hands extend through the air to ruffle his hair. "M-mom!" Sora pouted, trying to wiggle away from her motherly affection.

"Oh, Sora. You break my heart," she smirked, rolling her eyes. "You let Riku play with your hair all the time and I don't see you complaining about that," Taranda noted, sending a glance over to her son's friend who was grinning at them. Then again, that grin _was_ golden.

"Yeah! But Riku-" Sora began but silenced himself. He knew that was a battle lost. The brunet sighed, hanging his head low. "What ever," he mumbled softly, not realizing that Riku was staring at him with those sea-green eyes of his that were a beautiful combination of blue and green.

"I think Sora's just a bit moody today," Riku pointed out, passing across the room. Sora gave a pathetic look at his friend, as if he had betrayed him. And to this, Riku only laughed. Then laughed some more. Sora grumbled once Riku began to speak again, "Would you mind if I took Sora to the beach? Figured I'd ask, if you had plans and all."

Riku was always the polite one in front of parents.

Taranda gave serious thought to that, scratching her chin diligently like mothers tended to do. Within what felt like centuries, but was actually moments, the brunette had given the nod of approval. Riku smirked, snagging Sora by his wrist and dragging him across the room. The brunet boy gave a small 'eep, okay' kind of answer as he was whisked down towards the bathroom. Once there, Riku shoved the other in, telling him to get cleaned up and ready. Talk about pushy.

"Riku, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Riku had been leaning against the bathroom door with boredom when Taranda had approached him. Emerald eyes rose off the floor to peer over at the woman. Uncertainly, Riku gave a faint nod as he followed the woman down the hall to the kitchen. She seemed like something serious was on her mind. Riku took a seat across the table from her, lacing his fingers together as he did such.

"I wasn't sure whether I should tell Sora yet, so I decided it would be best if you knew first. Just incase Sora took it negatively. At least he would have someone there to comfort him." Taranda seemed to trail off, not really expecting the negative reaction, but more so the positive one.

By this point, Riku was confused. What could she possibly want to tell him that she could not tell her own son? "All right?" Riku answered uncertainly, arching an eyebrow. Were they moving? Oh dear, that would be horrible! He would not allow that! He would chain Sora to his house and toss the key into the ocean. Aha, that would work. Or perhaps his mother lost her job! Now that would be horrible, too!

"Your father and I are seeing each other," Taranda finally admitted, a sigh passing through her lips. Riku paused, tilting his head to the side. That was not so bad..."For awhile now, actually." So that was where all that perfume smell came from. So it wasn't Sora's curiosity getting the better of him after all..."and we decided to get engaged."

That's it?

"Oh," Riku stated bluntly, a bit relieved that it was not something devastating and drastic. This? This was not that bad at all. And hey! They would be step-brothers! And... somehow, this didn't seem as good as he thought it would be. Somewhere in his brain, this did not make a connection at all. Sora, his future brother? That seemed . . . off.

"We wanted to make sure it was all right with you boys before we made anything official. I know both of you have known the both of us for quite awhile, so I really didn't see the problem. Besides, who hasn't wanted their best friend to be related to them?" She gave a faint laugh, shaking her head at her own fantasies. "So, you're all right with this, Riku?"

Why wouldn't he be?

"Um, yeah."

And somehow that was not the reaction he thought he would have given. Riku blinked a few times, lips tightening every so often. Right now Riku was pondering Sora's reaction. Sora would more than likely be overjoyed, through his arms around Riku's neck and- brothers did not do that.

"That's good." Taranda gave another faint smile, acting as if something was off as well. "Well, I hope you both have a good day at the beach. Make sure that Sora brings me back a shell or something." That smile was priceless, and Riku really wouldn't mind Taranda being his mother. Riku had always envied Sora for having her, and now they were going to get to share her if everything went according to plan. However, that wasn't the thing that bothered him. Sora and him were going to be brothers. And that just... still wasn't registering as 'okay' in Riku's mind. Perhaps he was just being difficult. Yes, that must be it.

"Thanks, Ms. Kayaki," Riku answered rather dismally. To hide the dark and rather depressing tone, he forced one of his trademark, _rare_, smiles at her. "I'll make sure he does." And his eyes shimmered, concealing the approaching anguish.

"Thank you, Riku. You really are a doll," Taranda answered, shaking her head as she reached behind her for her coffee. Taking it in her hands and taking a sip, the woman's gaze soon landed on the brunet waiting at the entrance of the room. "Oh, Sora, dear! Would you like some breakfast before you and Riku head out?" she inquired, arising to her feet, ready to cook something up. Typical Taranda.

"Um. . . sure, why not!" Sora grinned, glancing over at Riku timidly. "You can have the bathroom now," Sora added on, blue eyes somewhat avoiding Riku's. The older boy did not say anything, just nodded and exited the kitchen.

Riku walked down the hallway towards Sora's room where his bag was. His plan was to snag a fresh pair of clothes, his toothbrush, and comb then get changed, then head down to the beach. Of course, that plan was briefly halted when the silver-haired teen entered his friend's bedroom. Emerald eyes immediately fell upon the hanging boat above Sora's bed. Two figurines sat delicately balancing in the wooden boat, hanging by a few old and deteriorating strings, due to time. It had been him and Sora who had found that piece of wood, carved it together, and it had been Sora who had made the small figurines. They were so messily made that it was adorable. And it was just him and Sora.

"Hmph," Riku noted, walking over to the sentiment. Agile fingers outlined the boat as he stood there.

Aquamarine eyes scanned every curve, nick, and crevasses of the boat. It seemed like hours before Riku pried himself away from the article. The boy's attention turned to the bag that lay in the corner of the room. Quickly and carefully, Riku made his way over to it, snagging a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. The silver-haired male grabbed his jacket from the floor, adding to the clothes in his grasps.

Riku spared one more, rather melancholic, look to the boat before departing towards the bathroom. It just seemed like one of those days . . .

Sora paced through the kitchen anxiously, hands safely tucked in his vest pockets. Azul eyes flickered from his mother and then to the pancakes that were being created in the pan. A moment passed before Sora began to pace once more. Something was up, and it didn't even take mother intuition to catch it.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Taranda inquired, edging the corner of the cooking pancake with the spatula. Sora paused his nervous stride, glancing over to her. And the odd part was, there _was_ nothing wrong. Nothing that he could figure out or was _aware of_, at least.

Sora gave a quick shake of his head before replying.

"No. I guess I just want to head out. Haven't had a chance to go down to the beach for a few weeks now." It seemed like, lately, all he ever made were excuses. Excuses that were so carefully executed, that he began to believe them as the truth. Only a skilled liar could deceive his own heart, and it seemed that Sora was doing just that. Unaware, of course.

"Back. Did you miss me, Sora?"

Before Taranda had a chance to reply, the soothing and masculine voice of Sora's friend cut through the air. Sora turned his head briefly, only to be met with a pair of piercingly vehement green eyes. Since when did Riku's eyes look so bright? Were they always that strong of a sea color?

"Quit staring, Sora. You're making me feel nervous," Riku joked, grazing his friend on the shoulder as he passed him. Sora stood there, completely dumb-founded. The shoulder Riku had touched seemed to be numbed to the core. To the absolute core and Sora had no idea why.

It was seeming like he did not know a lot of things lately.

"I wasn't staring," Sora retorted, crossing his arms to his chest.

The response sounded awful moody to Riku, causing the older teen to walk back over. Sora shrunk down a bit, doing his best not to let their eyes met once more. He was doing a lot of that this morning. Riku cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher what was up with Sora. Aha. Must be Kairi problems, Riku guessed flatly, turning his back to Sora and heading over to the table and sitting.

"You want some, Riku?" Taranda questioned as Sora took his seat at the table beside Riku, still careful not to look him directly in the eye. Riku shook his head before ushering a 'no thank you'. Sora, on the other hand, was all too thankful when two pancakes were slid onto his yellow plate. A grin spread across Sora's face as he snagged his fork and knife from beside the plate and began to attack the pancake.

Riku watched the other, completely amazed. If Riku was going to become part of this family, he sure was going to have to learn to be a heavy-eater like Sora. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Riku turned his gaze out the window. Thoughts soon began to flood the teen's mind.

So what if they were going to be step-brothers? They had always acted like it, even before this. They did everything together. Fight, sleep, eat, laugh, and play. Everything that best friends and brothers did. So why not make it official. Still, the nagging feeling at the bottom of Riku's stomach was getting to him. What was so wrong with this picture? Everything seemed perfect, and he was glad his dad had actually found someone he liked, but still. Something was definitely wrong, and Riku was hell-bent on figuring it out.

"Riku?" Sora asked, nudging his friend in the shoulder to break him from his trance. The effort worked to no avail, seeing Riku was too lost in his thoughts to even notice.

What if they got a divorce? What if they broke off the engagement? Would Sora and Riku still be considered related? Would they... still get along? Of course! Something that silly wouldn't break them up, right? Marriage always was a sticky matter, and the idea of Sora hating him for Riku's father leaving his mother gnawed at the teen's heart. Sora would never hate him, right? Oh why was he making this more complicated then it had to be! For heaven's sake, they were only seventeen!

"Riku!" Sora said more loudly this time, giving a stronger nudge to Riku. At once, the pessimistic teen snapped out of his reverie, which really was not a dream, but more so a nightmare at its worst.

"Hm?" Riku answered, the 'm' sound lagging on his lips. Sora gave his friend a somewhat amused look, still careful not to let their eyes meet. Within moments, Riku was being whisked onto his feet by his friend who had grabbed him by his wrist to get him to move. "Wha? You know I can walk, right?" Rhetorical question, which really did not seem so rhetorical once you got to thinking about it.

"Yeah, but still! Its quicker if I pull you." Sora spoke, head turned away from Riku as he tried to drag Riku across his house.

"Sora... honey, let Riku use his own feet." A small laugh emerged from Taranda's lips, barely audible as she watched the two boys exit the kitchen. Resting by her breakfast plate was a small wallet sized photo of the pair when they were younger. Their first real picture together. Taranda rose it to her heart, rolling her eyes as she did such. "Boys never change," she stated simply in the air, smile on her face as she began her meal. And perhaps, she was right.

xxxx

"Riku, is there something wrong?"

Sora had finally gotten around to asking once they had left the house. The familiar island breeze tickled their faces as they departed from the small sidewalk from Sora's house. It was quite awkward, now that Sora thought about it, that he was purposely looking away from Riku. Actually, it was rather rude. A light tinge of color crossed Sora's face as he turned to look at Riku for the first real time that morning. And that was when he remembered why he had looked away in the first place.

Walking beside him had to be the most perfect person he had ever met. Perfect was a safe word, a non-sexual word, and Sora would stick with that. Perfect in every aspect. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect eyes, and just perfection at its best. And that perfection made Sora feel awfully... flawed. There was no way he could stand up against such perfection as Riku, and he felt as useful and 'perfect' as a broken down car.

Yet, staring at that perfection made him smile. A warm and energizing feeling spread through the brunette every time he ventured to look at his _perfect_ friend. Sometimes it was strong, sometimes it was dull. But lately, it was just _too_ strong. And perhaps that was why Sora had to look away. If he looked directly into that perfection, he probably was going to lose himself. It did not make much sense, but for some reason, Sora believed it.

"No. What about you?" Sora had forgot he had even asked Riku a question. The answer came full-circle to him, making the brunette mentally jump from stun. Blue eyes attempted to remain on Riku as long as they could, trying not to be rude. It was then when Riku raised his gaze off from the ground, over at Sora.

"No..." And it was not a convincing lie at all. Sora blinked a few times, that familiar warmth coming towards him once more. Was perfect even the right word? Was it just there to hide the real words? To mask them? All of a sudden, Sora felt incredibly sick to his stomach, but just by looking at Riku, the feeling went away. It was either deal with the sickness, or the warmth, and Sora chose the warmth.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Sora?" Riku smirked, having a better grasp on his thoughts of their 'brotherhood' down the road. The silver-haired teen extended an arm through the air, slinging it around Sora's neck with ease. Lips curled up into a smile as they walked on.

"I..." The warmth seemed to grow, and to Sora's surprise, the stronger it grew, the better he felt. Blue eyes hastily looked towards Riku, giving him a doubtful look. He never was good at lying, and Riku was the expert at lies. "Nothing's wrong." Now was a great time to practice those lying techniques.

"Hm..." Riku pondered absent-mindly as they continued their walk towards the beach. "Why would Sora be lying to me?" Riku cocked his head to the side, hair accidentally brushing against the exposed part of Sora's skin. The brunette blinked, lips tightening so he could immobilize the sound before it became audible. Damnit.

"Riku, I told you! Nothing's wrong!" Sora pouted, trying to get his mind off the ever powerful warmth. Blue eyes glanced down at Riku's hand that was resting on his far shoulder as they walked. Sora bet that Riku was not feeling that annoying warmth. He probably was too perfect for it anyway.

"Does this have to do with Kairi?" Riku guessed, acting like he knew the answer already. Green eyes sympathized with the boy at his side. Sora quickly gave a shake of his head, just wanting to get to the beach and relax and get this stupid warmth and perfection thing off his mind. "It doesn't? Well, that's a surprise," Riku answered with astonishment. So the redhead was not on the other's mind? That was just plain odd. It seemed that she had not been for quite some time now. Was Sora finally out-growing his puppy-love crush? "Then what does it have to do with?" Riku further pried, voice-taunting Sora.

"Nothing," Sora answered firmly. "Nothing at all."

The response came to Riku's dismay. He had expected the other to give in and explain his problem, but nothing was coming out. Perhaps nothing was wrong after all. Riku mentally shrugged, then sighed and continued down to the beach. Maybe they just needed some time to hang out at the beach. Like when they were younger.

Sora's feet were the first to hit the sandy shores. At once, the brunette boy kicked his shoes off, wearing no socks, and jolted onto the heated sand. Riku watched in amusement as Sora charged for the water, pulling his shirt up and over his head as he spared a glance back at Riku, as to say, 'coming?'.

Riku nodded to the other, kicking his shoes off as well, and advanced onto his friend. More skillfully and slower than Sora, Riku peeled the piece of clothing off his body, exposing his tanned and refined body.

And just Sora's luck, Riku had caught the boy staring. "Sora? Like something you see?" Riku teased, a smirk playing on his lips. Sora's mouth fell wide open, disgusted and angry, but was silenced when Riku laughed and pushed past him, into the water. Blue eyes followed the slender body with mock interest.

"Come on, Sora," Riku beckoned him, standing in the ocean. The cool water lapped at his ankles, barely up to his knees. And on Sora it would be up to around his waist. Maybe a bit lower. "We're supposed to be having fun, you know," Riku informed Sora with a smirk whilst he extended a hand.

Sora cautiously took said hand, clasping his smaller within the larger. A smile flickered upon the boy's face as he looked towards Riku once more. Why was Riku always there for him? It seemed that Sora had zoned out for a few minutes, leaving Riku very confused. The smirk returned onto the older teen's lips as he extended his arms, wrapping them around Sora's cold body, dragging him up to his chest.

All train of thought abruptly seized from the skin-to-skin contact. A soft gasp paused Riku's lips, and he was quite thankful that the other wasn't with it to catch the sight. Sora blinked a few times before he realized he was up against Riku's chest, those fierce, perfect, emerald eyes gazing down at him. "There's something wrong with you," Riku said in a soft whisper, "and I want to know what it is, right now."

"Riku, there's nothing wrong, I promise." What could be wrong, anyhow? Everything was just so right. Perhaps too right, too perfect, just like Riku. Blue eyes stared vaguely up at green eyes, pleading for the other to either let go, or a more daring second option. Of course that second option was furtively hidden behind the desire to let go. He wanted either Riku to let go already, or, unknown to Sora, he wanted Riku to just kiss him already.

"Fine," Riku grumbled disdainfully, letting go his grasp on the younger boy. Sora let out a sigh of relief, for reasons unknown. Feet touched the sandy bottom of the ocean, making him feel taller than he used to be.

"Hey, Riku," Sora called, now a few feet away from his older friend. At once, Riku rose his gaze over to Sora, cocking his head in inquiry. "Selphie told me you fight like a girl." Sora added much emphasis to the word 'girl', knowing how much it got to Riku.

The silver-haired teen's upper lip quivered in disgust as his brows furrowed, without warning, Riku bolted through the water towards Sora. It didn't take Sora twice to begin to run as well into the ocean, slowly converting from running to swimming. Riku was hot on his tail, keen on getting Sora pinned to the ground and 'knocking' some sense into the brunette. No one made fun of Riku Karada. No one, not even him.

"Come on, Riku! You have to swim faster than that to catch me!" Sora cheered happily, forgetting all his worries for just that moment. Perfection seemed far away all of a sudden, and now all that was left was his childhood friend who always seemed to have a leg up on him. Blue eyes twinkled with that childish gleam as the brunet neared the small isle off the main coast where the pair would usually spar back and forth. As quickly and dexterous as he could, Sora flung himself onto the ladder. The boy climbed up the wet ladder, careful not to let his feet slip so he would not plunge back into the icy water.

Riku climbed up the ladder only seconds after Sora, catching the boy off-guard and literally pinning him to the sandy ground. Sora's eyes flashed with alarm and humor as he looked upward to see Riku's wet hair clinging in his face, blocking those intense emerald eyes from looking down at him. And just at this moment, everything seemed okay.

"Now what did you say about how I fight?" Riku taunted, giving a flick of his head to the right so his hair would move out of his eyes. He would have just pushed the wet strands aside, but his hands were preoccupied.

"Heh, nothing," Sora answered innocently, fighting back the urge to stick his tongue out of Riku.

Silence rang through the pair as Riku lowered his lips towards the boy's ear, Sora subconsciously shivering.

"You really need to stop that nasty lieing habit you've got," Riku informed Sora, lips by accident, once more, brushing against the other's ear.

Sora felt a rush of warmth spread through him as he grinned benignantly up at his friend. Poor Sora was far too innocent to realize the severity of what he was going to say next. "Hey, Riku? Can you... do that again?"

"Huh? Do, what again?" Riku questioned, arching his eyebrows in confusion. Was this some tactic that Sora had come up with to distract him from their little game? If so, Riku was way ahead of Sora, preparing to spring up at any time. But the surprise attack never came, and all Riku got was a smiling Sora beneath him.

"What you just did," Sora drawled, blue eyes twinkling in the sun.

And it took Sora's hand resting on his ear for Riku to get what the other had meant. An instant rush of color spread through Riku as he stared uncertainly down at Sora. He wanted him to kiss his ear? Now that was a bit on the bizarre side. But was it really bizarre, or just plain adorable?

"Oh, you mean this," Riku answered intelligently, pretending he had realized it from the start. Before Sora even had time to breathe, Riku had pressed his delicate lips onto Sora's left ear, making the younger of the two silently gasp. And the warmth was back and..."What the hell was that?" Riku asked, raising his lips from Sora's ear to stare uncertainly at his friend.

Sora really had not realized what he was doing. He knew that girls sometimes did that, right? Well, he really did not think that guys could do that as a sign of affection as well. He just figured, well, he really did not know _what_ he thought. And from the way Riku was looking at him, he must have done something horrible this time! "What was what?" Sora answered quickly.

"That," Riku retorted, catching Sora off-guard once more as he kissed Sora's ear again. Sora, once again, let out a muffled gasp of pleasure, hands flexing by his side. "That," Riku finished more proudly, looking at Sora with ultimate confusion.

"... Nothing. You're imagining things, Riku," Sora spoke calmly, slowly coming to his senses that what he was making Riku do, and his reaction, was far too taboo. Oh god, why was he was acting like that?! Did Riku think that he-

"Oh, it was something all right," Riku replied in a dignified way, tilting his head down at Sora who was still beneath him. "Sounded to me like a plea of want." Riku smirked, uncertain if that was what it really was or not. Hey, a guy could dream, couldn't- Wait, what? Why in the name of heavens did he just use that catchy phrase to describe his actions? ... How stupid.

"Plea of... want?! Oh, Riku. You really are crazy!" Sora answered nervously, rolling his blue eyes up at his friend.

"What ever..." Riku mumbled, rolling off Sora. The teen arose to his feet slowly, yawning and stretching a bit as he did such. He really did not have the energy to go back to the beach and snag their shirts, so he figured they'd just get them tomorrow on their daily walk down to the main island. It wouldn't be the first time they came back shirtless. And certainly not the last.

Sora obediently followed behind Riku, as if he were some sort of lost puppy. Admiration and confusion flashed in Sora as he walked behind his friend who was leading them back to Sora's house. Perfection. That's all Riku was. Perfection that had made him moan from the stupidest, simplest thing. And now Riku probably thought he was some lunatic or that he was getting turned on by his best friend!!

"Riku," Sora saud, speeding up to walk beside the other.

"Hm?" Riku questioned, turning his head to the right to look at Sora with those sea-green eyes of his. "What is it?"

"About earlier," Sora began in a mumble, feeling uncomfortable again. There was just something so off about this. If that was what he thought it was, then why did he get that feeling every time he was near Riku? Or even thought about Riku. Could perfection do that to you? Could it?

"Yeah, what about it?" Riku replied, hands lacing behind his head as he spoke.

"Your lips are really cold and chapped," Sora stated bluntly, trying to figure out a legit excuse to have why he would have did what he did. "They felt like slimy snakes or something."

"Slimy...snakes?" Riku answered, lack of anything else better to say. "I would say thank you, but I don't think that was a compliment."

"It wasn't," Sora smirked, folding his arms to his chest as he reached down into his pants pocket for the small shell he had collected earlier to give to his mother. Once he made sure it was in there, he turned back to look at Riku.

"Well then, I'm not thanking you," Riku retorted, aquamarine eyes shimmering with amusement from the rather ridiculous conversation. Only Sora and he could create something that insanely amusing out of nowhere.

"Then you're not welcome," Sora replied before he tapped Riku on the shoulder before uttering, "Race you back to the house."

And with that he sped off, Riku close behind.

If only Sora knew that Riku would soon be his step-brother, if only he knew _now_.

* * *

_If You Find Yourself Incapable Of Performing Step One, Proceed to Step Two. You have been Warned, This _Will _Get Harder._


	3. Say it again, please

_sorry for the short chapter and such a long freaking wait. Really I am sorry! I got carried away with finals and everything and oh god, and yeah. Cabalistic should be updated tomorrow more than likely, by the way._

_These are going to be short, just because the story in itself is somewhat short. There is a bit of quarrel and plot to this besides the whole brother thing. I say it should be ten or eleven chapters, of course there is many twists involved, that are probable believable and just downright clever._

_That sounds about right. Maybe more, maybe less. Regardless, enjoy. ;D And look out for Cabalistic, haah, that will surely be longer and darker._

_excuse typos and grammar mistakes ... i promise to go back and edit the first three chapters soon._

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Say it again, please.

* * *

Step Two_: Never tell him how wonderful, perfect, adorable, and (especially) cute he is. This only leads to trouble. Avoid compliments at all costs. If you don't give any, he won't give you any in return so there won't be any awkward moments._

_

* * *

_

"W-what?"

Sora nearly collapsed on the spot. Blue eyes filled with sudden denial. As harshly and quickly as he could, Sora sharply turned his head to the side, refusing to meet his mother's gaze. He knew he was being rude and unfair, but it just hurt _so_ much. For some reason, a small part of his heart had begun to crumble from the news, and he had no idea why. Why wasn't he jumping with joy or screaming with happiness? Why did he feel like running? Running so far away from this place and crying; something he rarely ever did. He didn't, though, because Riku told him boys don't cry, and he stuck by those words. He would believe anything the older teen told him. Anything and everything.

Taranda's eyes filled with sudden stun that slowly morphed into reassurance. "Aren't you happy that you and Riku are brothers?" she wondered, lacing her hands together in her lap on the couch. Wavy locks of brown fell in her face, hiding that remaining stun. She did not understand her son's reaction one bit. Was he afraid of getting a new father-figure? Or did this run deeper? Much deeper.

"We're going to be r-related?" Sora stammered, cocking his head to the side with uncertainty. Sure, he had always thought about it ever since he was five. Ever since the day he met Riku. Riku had always been a big-brother kind of figure to him, and he was thankful for that. But to make it official? There was just something so wrong with that. But he didn't want to say anything, especially in front of his mother. He wanted her to be happy, and if he said he didn't want to be Riku's brother, then that would cause her grief.

"Sora, you look upset. You don't want us to get married?" All she was doing was trying to figure out, calmly, why Sora was so flustered. Lately he had been acting incredibly odd, and it was starting to gnaw at the woman's heart. He was keeping something from her, and perhaps even from himself.

"N-no. Just stunned," Sora quickly corrected. He wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to Riku about this before the actual wedding took place. Blue eyes filled with a fake joy. "When's the wedding?" An uneasy smile, but enough to fool a parent who was pleased with even the smallest gestures of content.

"Around a month," Taranda replied, a bit more at ease now. Her worrying blue eyes soon faded into relaxation and a look of content. "So, you're okay with this?" And then there came the most important question.

"Yeah." At the time he figured it was a good idea, and that he was okay with it. But if only he could look ahead, he would realize how bad of an idea it really was.

"That's good." Taranda gave a sigh of relief as she let her hands flex on the couch around her. "If you want to go tell him that you know, feel free to." A motherly smile.

"...all right." Sora briefly nodded before leaving the living room, feeling a bit broken and despondent. Regardless, the spiky brunet waved his mother off before heading out the front door, determined to figure out a way to stop this.

But more importantly, figure out what was happening to him.

**_xxx_**

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" came the annoyed voice accompanied by a heavy sigh.

"Thinking about him."

Selphie let her feet dangle off the pier, shoes barely touching the surface of the ocean. Her deep blue eyes were not on the water, but on the silver-haired teen sitting beside her. It seemed like lately he would drift off into thoughts and never come back. It was like he was lost staring at the sunset. It seemed like he never wanted to come back to reality, even. And to Selphie, this was highly offensive, and she was going to put an end to this this _instant_. Or figure out what it was, first.

"Him?" Riku inquired, eyebrow arching as he turned his head to the side to look at the brunette with curosity.

"You know who, Riku," Selphie chirped with a nonchalant smirk, rolling her blue eyes at the same time. The brunette's voice carried a childish, and yet maturing tone, as if she was stuck in the stage between child and teen.

"Actually, I don't." Riku had his ideas who she was speaking of, but he didn't want to announce it out loud. There really wasn't a reason to be thinking about him, and yet he was. Perhaps it was the other day that had got him to thinking so much. That look Sora gave him when he had accidentally brushed his lips on his ear. And that need and the begging Sora gave for another. It wasn't right. And to make matters worse, Sora had denied it.

"You're doing it again!" Selphie snorted angrily, slamming her delicate hands on the wooden planks of the pier.

This at once drove Riku's attention back to the girl. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the only thing that's on my mind is what I want to do for the rest of today." He kept a mellow and sophisticated tone, as if he really believed what he was saying.

"Are not!" Selphie whined, making Riku flinch. He hated her whine. Absolutely hated it.

"Anyhow, who's he?" Riku turned his head once more to look to the girl beside him. "Are you going to tell me?" A quirky Riku smirk. The teen knew that the younger female loved that look and probably would give in. The wonders of being good-looking.

"Sora," Selphie stated simply, grabbing a piece of rope from her pocket. At once she began to braid it carefully, as if it was more interesting than her conversation with Riku. Aha, now they were getting somewhere.

"And why would I be thinking about Sora? Other than the fact that he's my best friend and soon to be brother?" Riku asked with an interest flowing through his voice.

"Riku!" Selphie suddenly declared, looking to him with shock. "That's just _wrong_."

"What's ... wrong?" Riku answered with uncertainly, a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. Usually with Selphie it was cheerful outburst, but this one was from disgust and anger.

"That's incest." She took an unnecessary amount of time emphasizing the last word. Firmly, she stared at Riku, her hands pausing from their braiding.

"Excuse me?!" Riku snapped, the word catching him off guard as well. "What, may I ask, are you talking about?" Riku seethed, his eyes narrowing at the girl. Silver strands of hair swished back and forth in his face, giving him the appearance of being angrier than he was.

"You and Sora!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she spoke. "Before it was just creepy and oddly adorable, don't get me wrong, but now it's just wrong. You can't do it with your brother! That's _incest!"_

_Silence._

"What the hell?!" Riku demanded furiously, a look like none other on his face. Sea-green eyes widened with shock and disgust as his eyebrows knitted together, giving emphasis to his angry look. His heart, however, had plumetted so deep. Why did Selphie think he liked Sora like...that? That was _wrong_. And now it would be even more _wrong_. And why the hell had he even thought about this _before?_

"You heard me!" Selphie retorted. After a moment, she cleared her throat and lowered her voice to a teasing whisper. "So," her voice was calm, amazingly, "Romeo, how are you going to break it to him that you guys can't make out anymore?"

"You are one disturbed child," Riku grumbled darkly, arising to his feet, being absolutely disgusted by the repulsive accusation. And yet everything she said kept making him think back to yesterday and how cute Sora looked. Yes, he was cute, Riku would admit that. It was okay to think someone was cute, right? Girls always made those remarks about one another, right? But there was just something incredibly wrong with a guy saying it.

"Riku!" Selphie stomped her feet on the pier as she scrambled to her feet as well. "Are you telling me that you and Sora aren't together?"

"Why would we be?" Riku retorted, hands falling on his hips as he awaited an explanation.

"Oh my gosh, it's obvious! He's in love with you! We all just try to ignore it, especially Kairi, because we don't want to hurt him saying that it's wrong," Selphie sighed, shaking her head as her brown pigtails bobbed back and forth. "So you...and him aren't an item? You don't like him?"

"This topic is really starting to creep me out," Riku mumbled before answering the question. "Do you really think I'm interested in guys, Selphie?" Rhetorical question, please don't answer it, Selphie.

"Yes," was the blunt answer.

"You-" Riku seethed and, to prove a point, reached outward. Strong arms wrapped around the girl, bringing her close to his chest so he could trap her in a head-lock, similar to what Tidus used to do with her and everyone else.

"Riku! Let go!" Selphie pouted, sighing.

"Not until you take it back," Riku stated firmly, holding Selphie loosely. He knew he didn't have to hold hard due to the fact that the female was so weak and frail.

"I'm not gonna take it back, because it's the truth!" Selphie argued. "Just look at him next time you see him! He's in love and in denial!" And with that she wiggled free of Riku's grasp. The brunette snagged her braided rope, smirked at Riku, and then made a run for it, giggling all the way.

Riku stood there in complete awe and frustration. Why would Sora like him? And why would everyone think he did? Sora never... he never did anything to show that he liked him, right? Sora didn't care?...Right?

**_xxxx_**

"Sora, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"When you... look at me, what do you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what do you see, moron."

Sora sat there, tilting his spiky head to the side, trying to process Riku's question. The two boys sat on Riku's couch, watching TV, which was now muted. Riku's harsh aquamarine gaze was fixed on the brunet, causing Sora to glance uncomfortably away from him. What could he say? Say what he saw? Would that be safe? That was the question after all. Or did this run deeper? Why did he fear that it ran deeper?

"I see my best friend," Sora stated simply, figuring that was the best answer.

"That all?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, Riku. What did you want me to say?" Sora put on a fake grin as he rolled his eyes. With that said, Sora leaned his back against the couch, snagging the remote from the armrest by Riku. The brunet then restored the volume.

Riku sat there, now in a state of confusion. Why was he disappointed? Why did he want Sora to tell him that he saw more? Damn Selphie. He was going to kill that girl for making him think that Sora wasn't straight. Sea-green eyes rolled in their sockets as he also leaned back, stealing the remote.

However, during the course of Riku's thoughts, Sora had pressed mute again. Blue eyes looked over at Riku. "Hey... I wanted to talk to you about something though," Sora began, having finally remembered.

"What?" Riku asked, eyebrows arching. "If it's about a date, I've told you before, Sora, I don't do guys." A slight snicker.

"You idiot!" Sora pouted loudly, arms folding to his chest in defeat. That Riku, he was so mean! And seemed to always crush his hopes. "I wanted to talk to you about what my mom said," Sora clarified.

"Oh?" Riku seemed, once more, disappointed, but continued with the naive and sarcastic act.

"About her and your dad..." Sora trailed off, that familiar warmth returning. Oh god, here it was again. Why didn't he want Riku as a brother? There was something wrong with him! Something so wrong. Sora shut his eyes painfully, as if effected by the subject he spoke about, which in all entirety, was the truth.

"She told you then?" Riku answered, fingers lifelessly tapping on the armrest.

"Yeah," Sora answered in a soft whisper. "What do you think about it?"

It was always good to ask a question before the other person had a chance to.

"I think it's a good idea. It's obvious they care about one another. I mean, they've been friends ever since we were born. Besides, that'll make us brothers and that means I'll be able to tease you even more than I do, baby brother." A smirk as he reached out to pinch Sora's cheek, only for the other to pull away. "Geez," Riku grumbled dramatically.

"Yeah!" Sora had to agree to most of that and yet he wanted to fight it. "Besides! You're like the best brother anyone could ever have. I mean you're talented, charming, athletic, smart, good-looking, cu-" Sora cut himself off right there.

"Did you just say I was good looking and cute?" Riku inquired, eyebrows arching with sudden interest.

"N-no! Stop being so egocentric!" Sora answered, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, I think you did just call me that," Riku smirked, poking Sora in the shoulder, causing the brunet to pout loudly. "Either way, I thank you, kind sir."

"Enough with the formality." Sora held back a laugh, resting his head against the back of the couch uncomfortably. He'd rather have a pillow, or Riku's shoulder. "And you're welcome, I guess."

"So, you admit it?" Riku further pried, lips twisting into an even larger smirk.

"You're mean," Sora stated simply, a pout forming yet again.

"So?" Riku hummed. "I'm going to be your brother, so I have the right to be." A larger smirk. "And hey, who wouldn't want a brother like you as well. Cheery, optimistic, strong, smart, adorable."

"I'm adorable?" Sora smiled in disbelief.

"Perhaps." Riku shrugged, letting his heavy emerald eyes close. It felt nice just sitting here, like old times with Sora, watching television, talking about absolutely nothing and everything, acting as if they were the only two in the world. Just like old times.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked after a few moments, blue eyes glancing nervously to his friend beside him, still having been effected fronm the kind words Riku had given him.

"Yeah?" Riku wondered.

"If we do become brothers, will anything change? Between you and me?" Sora whispered uncertainly, fatigue catching up with him, making his voice incredibly soft and low.

Riku took awhile to answer, "No, nothing will change, not because we're brothers." And he meant it. Things wouldn't change. Not because of that, at least. Besides, somewhere in the back of Riku's mind, he knew that if their parents went through with this, Riku would regret it for the rest of his life. He needed to find a way to stop the wedding. But was that being too ego-centric and self-centered? Take away someone else's happiness just to fulfill your own? And just what would he be accomplishing if he did such?

"Oh. That's good." Sora smiled, leaning into the warmth of Riku, letting his spiky had rest against his taller friend's shoulder in complete bliss.

"I hope it is . . . " Riku whispered to himself, beginning to rethink everything. Everything.

* * *

_If you find that you have broken Step Two, Proceed to Step Three. The Next Step May Prove To Be A Challenge, So Only Proceed If You Really Are Certain About This. Good Luck._


	4. Simple Kisses

_sorry for the wait. really i am sorry. balancing three stories is incredibly hard. especially when you lose inspiration. but i loved writing this chapter so much! i have no idea why. my love for this came back the moment i started this chapter. i hope you like it although it is short. these chapters are meant to be short. my other stories chapters are longer because they have such a thick plot. anyhow, please enjoy this and leave a review. and perhaps read my other stories? eh? _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Love Thy Brother_**

* * *

Step Three:

the most important rule in this whole handbook is never to advance on the person you are falling for. Doing such will spell disaster and unwanted conflict. Never, ever, kiss them. No matter how much you want to.

* * *

"Do you like him?" 

"I think I do…"

"Kiss him and see if you do!"

"But… that'd be out of place!"

Riku hummed with a lack of amusement at the television. The typical scene was plastered onto the screen. Two women, twenties more then likely, were in one of their houses, chattering on and on about love. Apparently, one was starting to become attracted to one of her co-workers. So, as bluntly as she could, the other suggested that the two kiss and see if they have any connection. Typical television, sappy drama. These types of things were always on the t.v., and no matter what Riku did, his remote would somehow find these stations whenever he stopped surfing to do some homework.

"You just don't kiss someone to see if you like them," Riku scoffed irritably, reaching for the remote. However, before he could extend his thumb up to press the off button, his vehement green eyes glued back onto the television.

"I'm not going to ramble on about this, but I really want to kiss you right now." Her eyes, even on a television, glimmered with hope as she leaned upward into the lips of a dark-haired male. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he gingerly placed his hands above her hips.

Something deep inside Riku churned as he stood there in silence, watching the pair on the television break apart, flustered, smile, then kiss once more. Just seeing that feeling of joy made him scowl and reach for the remote, violently turning it off.

"That's a bunch of bull," Riku murmured to himself, arms folding to his chest in protest. "It doesn't always work that way." He turned his back to the t.v. to grab his keys before leaving the room. Hopefully some time away from the house would clear his mind of his irritating thoughts about 'happy endings'.

Of course, that plan was thwarted when the silver-haired teen was stopped in the hallway by his father. Green eyes glanced up at the man, blinking slowly as he watched him. His father was the main reason why he had silver hair himself. He had heard stories from his dad that his mother had brown, but the silver was the more dominant gene. And his eyes. He got them from his dad as well.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Father's always did have that kind of tone that said 'I'm asking nicely, but I'm expecting a yes regardless'.

Riku shrugged disdainfully and followed the man into the spare bedroom where he sat himself on the bed, his father in a chair. "So?" Riku asked emptily, green eyes staring across the room at the man.

"I just wanted to see if you were still all right with this. Taranda told me that she told both you and Sora," A slight pause as the silver-haired man folded his hands in his laps, "You're not upset, right? I know that this is sudden seeing I haven't really dated since you were born, but I just know that this is right." The man knew he was stumbling and rambling, but he tried his best to convey to his son his reasons.

"I told her, and I'll tell you. I'm fine with this." Riku answered at once. The more he said it, the less he approved of it. He figured that if he said it any more times, he would soon begin to violently hate the idea, even though he had no idea why. Life was complex like that.

"We would probably be moving in with them a week or so before the wedding." Riku's father, whose name was Kilek, informed with a gentle sigh passing through his rough looking lips.

"…" Riku said nothing at first, glancing wearily at the floor. "That's fine." He finally answered.

"Something's bothering you." Kilek spoke out of nowhere, leaning his chin into the cup of his hands with curiosity. Green eyes, not as bright and luscious as Riku's were, stared across the room at the teenager.

"Nothing is," Riku lied through his teeth, but really did not know what he was lieing about. Hell, he thought he was happy about this whole thing. But lately, it seemed like he was being bothered by it to the point of no return.

"Riku. Don't be like that. What's so bad that you have to keep from your father?" Kilek further questioned, feeling a bit of guilt form in his chest. Was there something he had done wrong to make his son feel isolated and trapped? Make him not want to talk?

"No." But honestly, he had no idea. Riku's eyes narrowed at his father before he shrugged. "Just been stressed lately, I guess. Selphie is being annoying." An excuse.

"From what I've seen of her, I bet she is." Kilek offered a fatherly smirk before glancing down at his wrist watch. "I told Taranda I would meet her at noon. I better get going. Want a ride to Sora's?" He paused. "Assuming you want to go over there?"

"I'll walk. Need the exercise." Riku answered, arising from his place on the bed and making his way across the room.

"Riku?" His father called out as the teen reached for the doorknob. Riku strained his neck to the side to glance at him.

"What ever is bothering you, I hope you sort it out before it gets to you too much." Kilek offered as Riku nodded apprehensively and left the room in silence.

* * *

"Selphie, what are you doing?" 

Riku narrowed his eyes at the pig-tailed brunette as she stalked him on the sidewalk. He was planning on going to Sora's house in peace, thus the reason why he didn't agree to the ride from his father, but instead he earned something worse; Selphie. The girl's bright blue, candy-drop eyes watched Riku as she silently skipped along behind him, her jump-rope hitting the ground in an annoying clinking sound as she went. And her shoes. They just made a clunk instead of a clink, so it was a cloink kind of sound that annoyed Riku to no end.

"I'm following you." Selphie answered in a sing-song voice before continuing, "You looked like something was wrong so I figured I'd follow you and try and help. Is that a bad thing?" The brunette inquired, catching up so she was now walking normally beside Riku, her jump-rope scraping the sidewalk as they went.

"Do you think by you asking that it would make it better?" Riku grumbled darkly more so to himself. But of course, Selphie had heard and made a loud 'humph' noise. Riku stared over at her before daring to continue, "I've just been stressed lately, okay?"

"About what?" Selphie further pried, eyes glowing with curiosity. Perhaps she was a bit too nosey for her own good. "Wait! Don't tell me!" A trade-mark Selphie grin appeared, "You're thinking about what I said the other day!"

"About?..." Riku trailed off, not catching on right away.

"About you and Sora!" She chimed, hands clasping together cheerfully in front of her as she smiled. "So you /do/ like him! Oh, Riku! This is great! Me and Kairi can help you guys get together and it'll be so romantic! But you guys just can't 'do' each other, because like I said, that'd be incest. Which technically it wouldn't seeing you're not blood-related but… but, Riku! I'm so happy!" She could have gone on like this for hours if Riku hadn't sent her a deathly glare.

"I'm not queer." He snapped, making Selphie narrow her eyes.

"That term is highly offensive and cruel. And you really shouldn't insult yourself," Selphie shrugged merrily, her face bright red from having spoke so much in such a little time frame.

"… I'm not interested in guys," Riku stated in a less 'offensive' way as he hurried his pace, only for the brunette to do the same.

"Then just Sora." Selphie clarified and paused, "So he's your one true love! Oh, Riku! That's even more romantic!" Someone needed to smack this girl before Riku did it himself.

"Selphie!" Riku snapped, eyes glaring at her, "Would you please shut up!?" He was getting beyond angry.

"… Denial, Anger, Depression, Betting, Acceptance." Maybe it was out of order, but Selphie listed them off. "You've gone from Denial to anger in a day!" She grinned, "So you really do like him!"

"You are hopeless." Riku snapped, not finding any logic in her ramblings. He was about to charge ahead but Selphie reached out to touch his arm. Green eyes turned to her as she smiled kindly at him, bearing no humor or jokes. He paused, lips falling into a look of confusion.

"Riku, if you really like him, you need to kiss him. I mean, that's the only way to be sure, right?" She cocked her head helpfully as she watched Riku for a reaction.

"…Just like that damn movie." Riku murmured under his breath before answering Selphie, "I'm not going to kiss my best friend just to show you that I'm not interested in him." Riku declared, sounding confident, but really was dieing by the moment.

"I'm not asking you to for me, I'm asking you for yourself." With that, the brunette skipped off, jump-roping as she went.

"…." Riku stared, mind flashing to the day before with Sora, "Guys just don't kiss guys, idiot.."

* * *

"Riku? You look … sad." 

Riku craned his neck to the side, gazing at Sora who sat at his desk, kicking it with his feet from boredom. Messy locks of brown fell in his face as he looked at Riku, blue eyes demanding kindly for an explanation. All today people had said he looked like something was wrong, or bothering him. But Sora. Sora just said something completely else. Riku blinked, his back against Sora's walls as he sat on the boy's bed. Lips fell into a sigh as he shrugged.

"I'm not sad," Riku replied bluntly, mind spinning in a thousand directions. Why was everything so confusing lately. He had to think this out right now.

Sora had blushed when he kissed him. Not really a real kiss, but like an accidental one to the boy's ear. And now everyone was telling him that Sora liked him. And Selphie was saying that he was in denial as well as Sora. And everything was so confusing. And the only reason he could think of why he was so angry about their parents getting together was… that he was falling for his best friend.

He wasn't sad, he felt sick and weird.

"Riku?" Sora asked nervously, becoming worried by how distant and depressed his friend suddenly looked. "Seriously… are you okay?" Sora was always too kind and caring for his own good.

Everything he and Sora had gone through, and now to think that he felt something for him other then … friendship? Something was wrong with this.

And there was only one logical way to fix this for good.

"Sora." Riku called out weakly, arising from his seat. The brunette turned his head once more to stare at the other. Blue eyes watched Riku silently, biting his bottom lip as he did such.

"Yeah?" Sora answered, surprised that he had not stammered in his answer.

"You and Kairi aren't dating, right?" Riku dared, eyes questioningly washing over Sora. The brunette blinked and shook his head as a silent no. "And," He watched as Sora arose to his feet, cocking his head to the side.

"Why? Do you like her?" Sora teased, placing his hands on his hips before shooting an accusing and playful finger at Riku. Riku rose his own hand to interlace with Sora's, making the brunette freeze. Blue hues looked at their hands, face at once turning a dark scarlet.

"Can you forget your morals, just for a few minutes?" Riku breathed out emptily into the stale air. Sora blinked cautiously, further tilting his head to the side, trying his best not to overact to their hands in one another's.

"What do you mean…" Sora was confused beyond belief.

Riku tugged on their joined hands, yanking Sora forward. The brunette stumbled forward, landing right up against Riku's chest, as planned. Bashful eyes peered up at Riku weakly, trying to figure out what he was going on about. Riku's hand that was not in Sora's slowly and gingerly rose to brush a lock of Sora's cinnamon hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure why I'm doing this," Riku whispered huskily, "But I just need to," He finished, letting his lips press softly to Sora's.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. Riku's angelic lips were on his own. Sora gulped in his throat, returning the kiss by pressing his lips forward against Riku's. However, realization hit him hard as he reached outward with his hands to begin to scrape dangerously at Riku's chest. Riku broke them embrace at once, letting Sora fall backwards onto the bed in shock.

A hand rose to touch his lips, body trembling as he stared at Riku. "You just…" Sora tried to catch his breath, "kissed me?..."

Riku knew it was a bad idea the moment he had done it. Screw Selphie, screw that lifetime movie. This was real-life, not a sappy movie. "Forget it." Riku snapped darkly, turning his back to Sora as he made his way to the door.

"Riku?" Sora stammered, confused as to why Riku suddenly turned violent and cruel.

"Forget this happened." Riku demanded, silver hair falling into his eyes. Before he could give Sora an answer to why he had done this, he needed to find out for sure himself. "I'll see you tomorrow." Riku added on emotionlessly, leaving the brunette's room seconds later.

"Riku…" Sora whispered, hugging his arms tightly to his chest. "I wish he would explain why he just that…" Sora sighed miserably before letting his head hit the pillow in frustration.

Something was wrong with him.

* * *

_if you have broken step three, you are tredding into horribly thick waters. if you do not turn back now, the last four remaining steps may push you over the edge. be warned that the moment your best friend realizes you like them, anything can happen._


	5. Intentions

umm... on my live journal i have scenes/bloopers from Caller Number Nine that never made it into the story. If you want to read them and be amused, feel free to. x3 and hey, you, reader, go check out my lovely friend's stories. which ones/whose? my best friend teh smexx and her The Long Walk Home, bug her to update and review her! And my lovely lapifors Seven, read it, love it, review it. That's all I have to say! Oh, and review this too. Rawr.

and once the steps to not fall in love with your best friend (beg. and end of chapter) are done, it will begin the 'what to do if you /have/ fallen in love with your best friend' section of the book and how to stop it or something. there's a good five or six chapters left. more or less depending how the plot develops and works out. yay?

* * *

L_ove _t_hy _B_rother_

_

* * *

_

_**Step Four**: Never force them to make decisions. Allow them time; you both will benefit. Never bring up the topic of a relationship either. Friends will always be there; relationships won't._

* * *

The objection was simple. Prevent his father from getting together with Taranda. The problem, the engagement. If they were just dating, then it would be far easier. But this? This whole engagement proved to be a problem. The real problem was /why/ he wanted them to break it off. The answer frightened him, and made him cringe and spit in utter /disgust/ at himself. 

Hands flexed at his sides, wanting to push his fist into the wall. Glassy green eyes remained fixated on the dull paint of the wall, focusing only on that. His mind, however, wandered. How could a simple kiss mess with his mind so much? It made no sense, and yet all at the sense in the world. Lips pierced into a frown at the thought.

"Why did I fucking do that..." Riku murmured painfully. He was attracted to Sora, damnit. He would deny it, but that would just be stupid. He could not deny it any longer. God, he had been so negligible to how he truly felt. And now he had completely screwed up his chances with the boy.

"Ha. Like I even had a chance to begin with," Riku scoffed darkly, hand pressing against the wall with frustration. Silver strands of hair fell down into his eyes, making it hard to see. He did not care though. Nothing was worth seeing, not right now at least.

"Someone's here to see you, son."

Riku was broken off of his self-pity trance by the voice of his father from the other room. Restlessly, Riku parted his lips to answer, "Who?" He dared. If it was Sora, he would surely have a lot of explaining to do. Especially seeing he really didn't want Sora to know when he barely knew himself.

"Some girl." A pause. "Selphie."

Lock your doors, the devil's making house calls.

Riku's eyes narrowed in the direction of his bedroom door. The teen swung himself gracefully off the bed and disdainfully made his way over to the door. His right arm extended outward to snatch the doorknob and throw it open. Standing gleefully inback of it was Selphie, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Riku sighed miserably, letting go of the door and turning his back to the brunette. He made his way over to his desk where he slumped his body into the chair, exhaling loudly to prove a point.

"What's wrong with you?" Selphie inquired. For the first time Riku noticed she was holding something. But what it was was still a mystery.

"Nothing," Riku snapped back, arms folding to his chest as he leaned back in the chair, avoiding eye-contact at all costs.

"Anyway, ignoring your grumpy state," Selphie answered as she walked across the room, caressing what ever was in her hands with the utmost care, "I came over here to inform you that Sora doesn't really want to see you today." She paused and glanced over to Riku before speaking yet again, "What the heck did you do this time?"

Riku froze and then shut his eyes securely from shock and distress. It took the teenager quite awhile to create a coherent and audible response, "None of your damn business." With Riku, it was always harsh words and snappy responses. These were his weapons of choice and his disguise to hide how he truly felt; how he wanted to be.

"Oh my heavens. You /kissed/ him?!" Selphie overdramatically inquired, using her free hand to place it over her heart.

"Keep your fucking voice down," Riku hissed angrily, eying the brunette. The /last/ thing he wanted right now was his father in the mix. The man would probably beat with words any impure thoughts and feelings that Riku may have. Damn, society was weird.

"You did, didn't you?" Selphie inquired, this time in a low whisper. "How did it feel?" She snickered, setting down the box so she could have full access to her arms.

"I'm not answering that," Riku breathed back in anger, eyes fully narrowed at the nosey pig-tailed girl.

"Must have not been that great if Sora's avoiding you and all..." Selphie replied, thinking as to why all of this was happening. "But...you liked it didn't you, Riku?" She whispered once more, now leaning close to the other to show that she was demanding an answer.

"Selphie, shut up." Riku seethed with frustration.

"Riku." Selphie retorted, batting her eyelashes, pleading for an answer. It was quite disturbing how much she wanted to know more about this. Very sickening, in some way.

Riku's stomach churned as one of his hands rose to rub his forehead with vexation. "...I loved it," He barely got out in a distant grumble. He had enjoyed the chaste kiss /so damn much/. But Sora pulling away, with that disturbed look, and then not wanting to see him, made matters worse. Why did he have to jump the gun and kiss him when he wasn't even sure himself how he felt!?

"Oh my..." Selphie began, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "I've got to tell Sora, and Kairi, and maybe Tidus because he'll-" Selphie began excitedly, about to skip out of Riku's room. However, Riku had reached outward offensively, wrapping his hand around her wrist tightly to halt her movements. The brunette stared back at Riku, trying to gauge his reactions.

"Don't tell anyone," He seethed, arising to his seat to glare the female down, "Not Kairi. Not Wakka, and especially not Sora."

"You seriously /are/ in love with him." Was all Selphie said with her hopeless romantic look, as if what Rik had just said did not even register in her brain. Riku figured it probably could not hold too much information at once. Oh how cruel he could truly get.

"You're hopeless." Riku grumbled, letting go of her before looking to the box in her right hand, "What's in that anyway?" He found himself wondering once more, green eyes trailing over the box.

"Oooh. This?" Selphie smirked as she opened it, "This is the key to your success."

"...No." Was all he said flatly, glaring at the contents. "No way in hell."

"Come on Riku." She nudged him this time in the shoulder, her eyes glimpsing from him down to the contents.

Riku guessed that Selphie was the only person on the islands to accept people like him. Why did it have to be Selphie though? Why not Kairi. "You're not getting me to."

"That's what /you/ say."

Oh was /this/ going to be interesting.

- - - -

Sora sighed miserably as he sat in his living room, flipping through the channels with boredom. Taranda was with Sango right now, and that meant he was alone. And right now he really did not want to see Riku, so that left him alone. The question was why he didn't want to see him. Sora sighed once again, grumbling incoherent words at the television. Nothing was ever on during the summer, it seemed so cruel and ironic.

The brunette's boredom came to an end when a knock came on his front door. Sora peered over his shoulder, trying to figure out who it was. When he decided that it would be best just to answer it, he swung himself up off the couch and over to the door, yawning a bit on the way. The floorboards creaked as he went, slowly dragging him back to reality.

He opened the door with ease, eyes softening at the sight of Selphie. "Hey." Sora greeted sheepishly, swaying restlessly on his feet as he stared at the other brunette.

"Hey, Sora." Selphie smirked as she laced her fingers together, glancing inside, "Your mom's not here, right?" She inquired.

"Er... no, why?" Sora stammered uncertainly, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"No reason." She grinned and then paused, "Just thought that you might want to mend some holes with Riku. What ever those may be..." Selphie's grin grew as she stepped to the side, letting Riku come into view. The silver-haired teen looked weakly towards Sora then away.

Sora's heart stopped.

"See ya!" And with that Selphie skipped away, leaving the two boys glaring at her and her insane idea of a plan.

Riku sighed, rubbing his head before looking to Sora. "Can I ... come in?" He dared, uncertain if the other was going to snap back at him. Maybe he deserved it. He always was cruel and sarcastic... and he had kissed Sora without the other's consent. Maybe he did deserve it after all.

"Yeah." Sora answered quickly, sneaking inside and leaving the door open for Riku.

Riku entered, biting his bottom lip. Damn Selphie and her freaking ideas. Why had he gone through with this?! As Riku entered the room, Sora's eyes traveled up and down his body. Instead of his usual clothing, Riku was wearing something a bit ... different. Selphie, being as dramatic as she was, just had to get the lowest cut, tightest jeans in exsistence, and the tightest, naval showing shirt. And to top that off she just /had/ to make him have chains. And this was supposed to help how?

"So... they went to lunch...right?" Sora whispered, glancing down at his feet now, hands gripping his pant's pockets tightly.

"Yeah." Riku answered emptily, feeling that this was such a bad idea. Selphie had told him that Sora did not want to see him today, so why was he even here?!

"Riku, can I ask you something?" Sora dared at last, breath hitching a bit, showing just how nervous he truly was.

"If it's a date, you know the answer." Riku snickered, making Sora instantly pout, not enjoying the sarcasm. Funny thing was, Riku was not joking, nor did he figure that Sora actually knew what he meant. God, he was attracted to Sora and there was no way of getting around that. He had just crossed into the danger zone from friends to something more. He should have seen this coming for years, but he was too blind; it had always been in front of him.

"What you did the other day..." Sora began hand now messing with his russet locks, trying to get his mind off Riku's clothing, ".."

"You're mad, I know," Riku answered emptily, feeling his anger boil deep inside once more.

"I'm mad that you can joke about those things so easily!" Sora suddenly snapped back at him. "You don't realize how... angry I was at you!" Sora added on with frustration.

"You think it was some sort of sick and cruel joke?" Riku dared, eyebrows lifting with much curiosity.

"Yes. And i don't appreciate it." Sora mumbled in response, blue eyes shining with something he had tried to hide for so long.

"Sora," Riku rolled his eyes, making his way over. Sora at once tensed, watching the other make his way over. Was he here to tease him more? Make fun of him for several days before and yesterday? Sora sighed mentally. Sooner or later Riku would figure it out... and he supposed now was better then later.

Riku extended his hand through the air, letting it rest on Sora's cheek. The brunette at once turned a scorching red. The silver-haired teen's thumb stroked slowly against Sora's cheek, making the one in his grasp shudder. Something they had both been trying their hardest to hide for years suddenely broke. Sora's eyes widened as he watched Riku.

"If you think it was a joke, you're dumber then I thought," Riku breathed huskily, his breath hitching a bit as he moved his face centimeters from Sora. So close that they both could feel their breaths mingling with one another.

"I don't understand," Sora whispered, blue eyes locking with aquamarine ones.

"I don't either." Riku answered honestly, tilting Sora's head up a bit, now merely millimeters away. "But I'm willing to figure it out right now," He murmured, so close that he could barely form words.

Sora's eager lips were so close to Riku's, making the short brunette shudder and gasp. "Kiss me," Sora whispered, begging for Riku to close the gap, too frightened to do it himself.

Riku only took seconds to comply, letting his lips graze against the other boy's. Sora felt faint at once as his limp arms rose from his sides, tightly weaving their way around Riku's neck, pulling him closer. The pair meshed their lips together over and over; innocently as they could get. Riku kept his eyes opened as Sora's shut in relish. Riku was /kissing/ him and he wasn't joking...

"Don't stop," Sora pleaded in between kisses, loving how relaxing and exciting it was to have Riku's moist and refined lips on his. He wanted to stand here kissing Riku forever.

"Trust me," Riku answered, a smirk appearing on his lips as they fell from Sora's, only to replace themselves on the other's jaw line. "I don't want to." He finished, arms wrapping around Sora's waist to hold the brunette's body close to him.

"Rik-" Sora began but was silenced when he felt Riku's lips nip and kiss his neck. "R-r-riku." He breathed out, shuddering from enjoyment.

"I think I should stop, even though I don't want to," Riku eventually said, lips swollen from kissing the other's neck so frequently and feverishly.

"Why?" Sora begged, now resting his head into the crone of the other's neck.

"Because. These pants weren't made for this," Riku sneered restlessly, moving away from Sora only to laugh.

Sora couldn't resist the urge to let a single giggle pass his lips, glancing at the other with amusement.

Silence never felt so calming, especially when they stood there, smiling after all that had happened.

"Where does this leave us now?" Sora dared quietly, reaching upward to rub the back of his neck vigorously, trying to make sense of all of this and what kind of impact it would have on them. "You're not going to laugh at me for being a bad kisser and then laugh at how easily I let you kiss me... it wouldn't seem fair, seeing you stole my first kiss.."

Riku frowned slighty, glancing at how nervous Sora truly was. "Hey. I don't break hearts, that's Kairi's job." He sneered, only for Sora to take offense to the statement. "I was trying to make a point. I didn't succeed, but at least give me some credit." Riku attempeted, making his way over to Sora. His arms, so cautiously and nervously wrapped around the boy's waist.

Sora tensed in his grasps. Even if they had just been kissing, there was still awkard air between them. Neither of them had really been in a relationship that involved physical contact. Hell, Riku had only kissed one other person other than Sora, that being a girl. Even though they had both contributed to the kiss, did both of them really want this?

"You know that no one will speak to us if they figure out this happened," Sora whispered, blue eyes peering over his shoulder at Riku with sympathy. "I…don't think I can stand all of my friends hating me for being ... interested in you..."

"Screw them," Riku hissed offensively, pulling Sora tighter to his chest, the brunettes back almost sinking into it as he did such. "If they can't accept you for how you feel, screw them."

"It doesn't bother you? That everyone that you ever cared about hates you? Wouldn't that get to you, Riku?" Sora dared, exhaling sharply. He felt safe and ease in Riku's arms. It felt right, and he supposed it was right in some senses. He had been so blind ... he should have known this would happen.

"I'd have you, wouldn't I? That would be enough for me," Riku breathed into Sora's ear. He wasn't an expert on smooth-talking, sweet-talking, or anything romantic in general. He was clumsy and ill-worded. He had never thought this would happen, and hadn't realized he wanted this.

"Riku," Sora sighed, "Our parents... I know my mom won't like it. She... doesn't like people that..." Sora trailed off, blue eyes clouding with frustration. Even if he did find himself attracted to Riku all along, this solved none of their problems.

"People that happen to fall in love with their best friends?" Riku dared with anger coursing in his tone, "Or people that are different. People that think that love is blind and has no designated target." He grumbled in his own defense.

"Riku...please," Sora attempted, knowing that Riku wasn't one to tolerate verbal abuse from people just because he happened to have fallen for Sora; being his best and of the same gender.

"And I really don't want to keep it a secret," He began once more against Sora's ear, "God, if this is how I really feel about you, then I don't want to hide it. I don't want to not hold you whenever I feel like, kiss only in the privacy of ourselves. It's a bit unfair. Sora, this feels so real and I don't want to suppress it. It's been driving me insane and I just want to be able to accept this."

Sora knew, and understood how the other felt. He had fantasized once or twice what it would be like with Riku, but he was far too innocent and shy to realize that all the nights he spent awake, wishing that Riku was really there holding him, beside him, was actually how he truly felt. And it scared him to think he was like this; when everyone hated people like this.

"Riku, you're a lot stronger then me...physically and mentally. Maybe having me... would be enough, but I couldn't... I just, I need my friends," Sora whispered nervously.

"You don't like me, do you?" Riku grumbled darkly, although he refused to let go of Sora.

Sora's eyes widened as he craned his neck to the side to glance at Riku behind him. Failing at the attempt, he turned around fully in Riku's arms to stare defiantley up at jade hues. "I don't know. I know that I like when you hold me ... kiss me, I just.. don't know if it's just the affection i like, or you.. I'm thinking it's you...but."

Riku cut Sora off by placing a quick kiss to the boy's tender lips. "You're... rejecting me aren't you?"

Rejection really all there was. In some form or another.

"Riku, our parents are getting /married/. We're going to be step-brothers, tell me that doesn't make this even more ... awkward." Sora spoke in his defense. Not only would people have reason to point and make fun of them for being 'gay', but they would have the idea that they were stepbrothers to use as well.

"Then we'll stop," Riku spoke in a whisper.

Even though Riku said it and it solved their problem, Sora felt a bit disappointed, "..all right..."

"Now to think of a way to actually get them to break it off." Riku mused dully against Sora's neck, "Do you think seeing their son's swapping spit would suffice?"

"Whoah!" Sora stammered, gulping quickly. "You...meant you wanted to stop them from getting married?!" Sora's eyes widened as he squirmed his way out of Riku's grasp. The silver-haired teen eyed him with mock amusement.

"Solves our problem, doesn't it?" He shrugged, loving how sweet Sora's flesh was. It felt so right ... and all these little pieces were building the puzzle. He was in love with his best friend.

"Riku! We can't break them up just so we can be together!" Sora retorted.

"You're too good for your own good," Riku answered, rubbing his head from vexation.

"Riku... my mom's happy, I can't stand to see her being lonely again," Sora whispered, now lowering his gaze to the floor, swaying back and forth on his weak legs.

"Would you rather her be happy or you? Or like I said, do you not like me and just want me to stop and give up?" Riku interjected, eyes narrowing at the other. He was always so defensive, something he learned from his father. You always had to think one step ahead. Always.

"Riku, please!" Sora begged, suddenly throwing himself into the other's arms, burying his russet head into the other's chest, "Please don't talk like that..."

"..." Riku glanced to the side as he gingerly wrapped him arms about Sora's body, "Listen, I didn't mean to get angry at you. I just want to be happy, okay? It took me this long to figure out that I /really/ like you, and I just want to be... with you." He nuzzled the top of Sora's head, afraid if he did more the other would sprint away.

"..." Sora didn't answer.

"Sora, are you ... crying?" Riku stammered, hand reaching upward to clasp the brunette's chin. He tilted the boy's head up, tears being met with the sunlight, shimmering shamelessly. "I feel like such an ass making you choose," Riku grumbled before kissing Sora's pouting lips again. He was affectionate by nature, and he craved this more than anything.

"Give me some time," Sora whispered into the kiss, "Give me time to figure out a way we all can be happy, and that I won't lose my friends or you." He hugged Riku tightly, breaking the exchange of sweet kisses.

"Okay." Riku answered, allowing what the other requested.

- - - -

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Her voice was a whisper, a hushed one as if she did not want passing strangers to listen in.

"No." Came the harsh response, softened by jade hues.

"Why not?... It feels wrong not to."

"It'd destroy them both, I know it would." He pulled her closer to him, pressing an affectionate kiss to her lifted lips. "Trust me. Not knowing is better than living with the knowledge."

"Maybe you're right..."

- - - -

_If step four is broken, realize that there is only one more rule to not falling in love with your best friend. If the last rule is broken, realize there is no turning back. Turn the page, and make sure never/ever/ to commit it._


	6. Future Plans

_this chapter may contain heavy yaoi contents... i asked my friend how far I should take it realistically in this, and she gave me an answer. so blame /her/. :) and um leave a review and please excuse typos as always._

* * *

**L**ove **T**hy **B**rother  
Chapter Six: Future Plans

* * *

_Step Five: If any of the steps to follow, this is the most crucial. Never, ever, say that you love your best friend. The word love will be the end of you._

* * *

"You know, it's really boring without Sora and Riku here." 

Selphie swung her legs back and forth as she sat in the chair, pulled up close to the table. Across from her with Kairi and Tidus. Tidus seemed to be distracted with watching one of the waitresses, Naminé was it?. Kairi on the other hand was sighing, agreeing to what Selphie had said. Her red hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she was wearing her typical pink dress. Selphie, in contrast, had her hair down for once, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a skirt. Kairi had managed to convince the brunette to try a different look; mostly to impress Tidus who actually was with them today.

"Maybe they're making out somewhere," Tidus guessed, eyes glued to the blonde waitress who was smiling at a couple seated a few tables away. Everything about her amazed Tidus, and to say he was infatuated with the blonde would be an understatement.

Kairi stifled a round of giggles. For some reason, she had never thought that they really had interest in one another, and therefore thought what Tidus had proposed was just a joke, and therefore she laughed. Selphie, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, biting her bottom lip. For once, Selphie didn't go off on a rant, she was silent.

"Selphie?" Kairi took note of this, her aquamarine eyes peering over the table to stare at the brunette.

"Huh? Yeah?" Selphie replied with a bemused look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"You were zoning out," Kairi explained, picking up her fork once more to stab the leafy greens of her salad positioned in front of her.

"Sorry," Selphie countered quickly, distractedly pushing her brown hair behind her ear before glancing over at Tidus and following his gaze. "Would you stop gawking at her and mentally undressing her?!"

Tidus nearly fell backwards off his seat from the sudden loud declaration. Angry eyes flashed over to the brunette who was now grinning widely. Kairi rose her hand to stop herself from laughing as Tidus narrowed his eyes at Selphie. "What did you just say?" Apparently Naminé had heard her because she was glancing curiously in their direction, trying to figure out what they were hollering about.

"I was just trying to get your attention, sheesh." Selphie smiled at him.

Kairi saw what was going on without any of them having to say anything. Selphie had a huge crush on Tidus, who was infatuated with the blonde waitress, Naminé they had once or twice spoken to. And if Kairi remembered right, Naminé had appeared to have taken a liking to Riku. As for Riku?... She had no idea where his interests lay. He never really was one to like anyone, to which she found utterly bizarre.

"Now that you managed to disturb the whole restaurant," Tidus began, eyes narrowed as he leaned forward a bit in his seat, "I'd like to know why are you zoning out." Tidus nearly demanded.

"I'm not," Selphie retorted, earning a suspicious glance from Kairi.

"What? Sora confessed his undying love for you?" Tidus sneered and Selphie glared at him.

"No you idiot!"

"Then what?!" Tidus demanded, wanting a reason for why Selphie was being so peculiar lately. "Are you going to tell me?" He added on, eyebrows arching with intense curiosity.

"Nothing, it's just about Riku. None of your business." Selphie muttered, rubbing her head with vexation. For once in her life, she was the one being annoyed, not the other way around. Oh how cruel fate could be. What goes around, regretfully comes around, it seemed.

"What about Riku?..." Tidus paused to smirk at her, cooling off a bit, "You like him, don't you?" A grin now was glued onto the teenager's face.

"No I don't!" Selphie spoke, utterly offended. Of all the people for Tidus to accuse her of liking, it had to be Riku! When it was Tidus she liked!

"I bet you two are dating!" Tidus prodded.

Kairi was about to cut in to stop the quarrel when Selphie banged her fists onto the table, eyes widening at the male. "How can we be dating when he's in love with Sora?!"

All fell silent.

Tidus' eyes widened to the point of no return. Kairi blinked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around the words that she had just heard. Selphie blinked herself, gulping as she smacked her head. "Aw crap." She murmured as Tidus slowly tilted his head to the side.

"Riku likes /Sora/?" He found himself stuttering, obviously disgusted and uncertain about the declaration.

"J-just forget it. I didn't mean it," Selphie stammered anxiously, biting her bottom lip. Why had she slipped?!

"Selphie-" Kairi began but was cut short when Selphie excused herself from the table, fleeing from the scene faster then she imagined possible.

Tidus glanced across the table at Kairi, mind not believing what he just heard. "Riku likes guys?" He repeated, eyebrows arched with curiosity.

"I... don't know," Kairi admitted and glanced downward. "I'll ask..."

She knew this was going to be difficult to figure out. Who went up to one of their best friends and asked if they had interests in the same gender... she had her work cut out for her.

**_x x x x_**

Kairi was a bit apprehensive of actually going through with her plane. In the end, she decided it was best if she did. So there she was, standing nervously at Riku's front door, her hand drumming against it. Fingers curled up into a fist as she dug her nails into the soft flesh of her palm, as if to take her mind off how nervous she truly was.

After a few moments, the door opened, and she was greeted with a less than amused Riku.

"Kairi?" He inquired, silver eyebrows arching with mock curiosity. Lately, Kairi had been distancing herself from both him and Sora, and he figured it was just age getting between them. He never had expected her to come knocking on his door. Not in a million years.

"Can I... talk to you for a few minutes?" She questioned, wanting to make this as quick and painless as she possibly could.

Riku gave a hasty nod before adding, "Make it quick. I'm going over to Sora's for dinner." He shrugged distantly, only to notice the trembling glimmer in Kairi's eyes. Oh, something was definitely up.

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about..." Kairi admitted, shrugging herself as she swayed nervously back and forth on her heels. She didn't ask to come in, figuring that if she did she would make the other more uncomfortable. More than he was, that is.

"About dinner?" Riku wondered vaguely, not catching on.

"About Sora." She whispered.

"You want a date with him?" Riku slowly asked, anger about to swell up inside of him. Oh hell no. There was no way that Kairi could be showing interest in Sora now, of all possible times! It would be /too/ ironic.

"Er. No," She spoke, laughing a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's about Sora, and you." She lowered her voice to a whisper once again.

"What about us?" Riku had an idea of what she was hinting, but really didn't want to answer it.

"Riku, you know im not good with beating around the bush, so I'm just going to come out and ask. Do you like him? As in... more than a friend?" She shut her eyes, a bit frightened that the other would holler at her for being so nosey. Which she somewhat deserved.

"No."

It was a lie and Riku knew it. And lying, just this once, made Riku feel worse than he ever had. He couldn't lie about this.. about how he felt just to protect himself and Sora.

**_x x x x_**

Benevolent and somewhat terrified eyes peered across the table. To say that he was afraid was an understatement. His mother had always been perceptive, so what were the chances that she wouldn't figure out that he and Riku were indeed suffering from a little something called love. As casually as he could, Sora took his seat. 'I can do this' he told himself, mind focusing dully on the side-dishes, 'as long as I don't look at him, I'll be fine.'

That plan came crashing down.

Riku stiated himself beside Sora, offering a lop-sided grin to the brunette. Oh, he had something planned, Sora was /sure/ of it now.

Taranda and Sango situated themselves across the round table beside one another. Sora stole a glance over at Riku and noticed a furtive sparkle within his eyes.

"It look great," Sora offered in regards to the food, trying to keep Riku off his mind. For ocne in his life, he was a bit frightened as to what Riku was thinking of.

"It does," Concurred Snago, oh-so-inconspicuously snatching Taranda's hand and using his free to scoop some mashed potatoes onto his plate and begin to eat.

Riku caught note of this and even more sneakily grabbed Sora's hand, lacing their fingers together under the table. Sora's face turned a scorching red at once. The hide this, he shoved a mouthful of steak into his mouth, resisting the urge to squeak from shock.

"Sora, honey, don't take such big mouthfuls," Taranda warned, taking a small bite herself.

Sora sheepishly nodded and swallowed. Blue eyes darted over to Riku, sending him a look that screamed 'What are you doing?!'.

Riku caught sight of this as well, and laughed a bit to himself. He took a bite of his meat afterwards, eyes glued to Sora without once faltering. That was when Sora realized two things. one being Riku really did /like/ him, and two; Riku had absolutely no morals.

Riku gave a light squeeze to their hands, making Sora's heart skip a beat.

"So, Riku, are you spending the night?" Taranda inquired, watching the two boys, oblivious to their actions. "I'm sure Sora would love to have you over," She plastered a carefree smile onto her lips.

Sora's face paled. Before he even had time to think of a response, Riku cut him off.

"I'd love to," Riku answered, flashing a smile over to Sora.

Sora couldn't breathe. Riku spending the night? Now? Now knowing this?! Sora gulped painfully. Jade eyes met blue ones, sending him over the edge. He couldn't think. What if Riku...oh god!

"So.." Sango spoke, glancing from his son to Sora.

"Are you going out tonight?" Riku asked innocently, obviously enjoying the meal and the idea of spending some alone time with the brunette.

"Uh-huh." Sango at once relied, "Do you want us to pick you buys up anything?" He was sincere, and Sora felt horrible for what Riku wanted to do. How could you shatter another's happiness for your own pleasure?

"Nah," Riku replied but couldn't help but mutter under his breath, just loud enough for Sora to hear, "What about condoms, Sora?"

Sora flushed, obviously hearing what Riku had said. He choked on his glass of water seconds afterwards. Hadn't he told Riku that he needed time?! This was the opposite of giving him time! Sora shifted nervously in his seat, tensing when he felt Riku's hand fall from his own, only to rest on his leg, a bit too high for comfort.

"C-can I be excused?" Sora stammered, mind trying to figure out why Riku was acting so differently.

"Sure thing, honey." Taranda responded, nearly having finished her meal. Riku watched dismally as Sora fled upstairs.

"Is he all right?" Sango questioned, placing his napkin on the plate that he held the now consumed meal.

Riku's eyes glanced over at his father and then to Taranda, giving an answer in the form of a nod. The teen rose his right hand to swipe hair behind his ear before finishing his meal.

"It was good, thanks." Riku spoke softly, grabbing his plate and following the pair of adults into the kitchen. He dumped it into the bubbly sink and shot his eyes back over to the pair. They were definitely hiding something ... but what?

"Can you go check up on Sora?" Taranda requested, grabbing a sponge from the counter to swipe at the dirty plate. "We're planning on heading off a few minutes." She explained, sending her fiancé a smile. "We may be back late, is that all right with you?"

"Of course. Have fun." With that and a polite nodd, Riku mdae his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

**_x x x x_**

"Riku, you are such an /ass/!"

A pillow was tossed across the room at the entering teenager. Blue eyes narrowed at the other, brown locks of hair falling onto his face. Riku had never seen Sora /that/ angry before. Riku's lips pierced into a dissatisfied look. Had he done something wrong? He didn't believe so.. Was Sora perhaps mad at him for holding his hand? Bad, damn hormones.

"Geez, if you didn't want me to stay over, you should have said something," Riku grumbled, earning a dark glare from Sora.

"What is wrong with you today?" Sora demanded, arms folding to his chest as he stood a few feet away from Riku.

"It's..." Riku began but ended up sighing," Kairi asked me earlier if I liked you and I said no. I can't handle lying about this," Riku admitted, eyes filled with frustration and forbidden desire. "You don't realize how hard this is for me. I want to be able to hold you when I want to."

"Riku..." Sora heaved before allowing himself to walk across the room and rest his head against the taller teen's chest. "...Do you /really/ like me?" Sora couldn't help but ask. Perhaps he had been afraid all along of the other just joking around, or even rejecting him. Maybe all he needed was to hear-

"Sora," for the first time all day, Riku actually looked serious, "I love you."

"..." Sora's eyes widened from initial shock. The brunette cautiously peeered up at Riku. How could he say he /loved/ him after everything that was happening?!

"We're leaving, boys!"

"All right, have fun..." Sora weakly called over his shoulder, to the direction of the door. His parents were leaving him. Leaving him with his best friend who was confessing that he loved him. His best friend that had been kissing him the day before. Oh this wasn't going to turn out right.

"I'm sorry," Riku grumbled, glancing away from Sora and slipping from his grasps, "Just forget I said," He added on darkly, obviously not enjoying the silent response he was getting from the brunette.

"Riku, I," Sora latched outward in the pale darkness of the room. Fingers wrapped tenderly around Riku's arm, pulling the other closer to him. "I want to know why you think you love me... I thought that-"

"How can I not?" He whispered, mind spinning in countless directions. "I feel nothing but love for you, Sora. All these years. All these god damn years i was too blind and disgusted in myself to admit it. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm only attracted to you, or just want you as a friend, because i don't."

The words made Sora shiver. "...Riku, I'm so confused."

Riku wasn't expecting anything more than that. "I get it, you don't love me."

"Please stop being so negative and jumping to conclusions!" Sora hollered in his defense, hating the fact that whenever he couldn't give Riku a straight answer, the other always accused him of something.

"Then tell me how you feel," Riku snapped back, frustrated emerald eyes shooting a stare at the brunette.

"Maybe if you stop talking so much and confusing me and just kiss me maybe I'd realize how-" Sora began in a slur, only to be shut up immediately.

Riku's strong arms lunged outwards, grabbing tightly onto the other's shoulders. The silver haired teen dragged Sora closer, pulling him into a passionate kiss. This time... it was a lot more lustful and meaningful then the unskilled one the day before. Riku's lips clashed over and over against his, making Sora feel weightless and nervous.

That wasn't even half of it.

Riku's hands had already begun their ascend upwards under his shirt, teasing the previously unexplored flesh. This simple and yet seductive action caused Sora to gasp shamefully in pleasure. Riku took this quick break from their kiss as a chance to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth.

It was hard to speak in such a predicament.

Sora pulled himself closer, blue eyes shut, as if the outside world did not exsist. If he thought this was far, he would have never guessed that the other would push this thing /farther/ than both of them were ready for.

Fueled by pent up desire and confident, Riku allowed his emotions to drive him into actions. Arms repeatedly stroked the arching and sensitive skin of Sora's torso, making the brunette shiver and shudder. Electric feelings shut up his spine from Riku's actions, making this more pleasurable than it was really meant to be.

Lips fell from Sora's, much to Sora's disapproval. However, their new location along his neck drove him insane. Moist lips repeatedly lapped at his neck, making his finger's grasp against the back of Riku's shirt tighten.

"Riku," Sora whimpered out into the darkness.

Riku's heart beat increasingly faster as he continued to feverishly ravish the other's neck. The only time he did stop was to remove the bothersome shirt off his brunette's body. With ease, the shirt was removed and fell to the floor in a silent 'swoosh'. Sora at once felt /incredibly/ exposed.

"Riku..." This time it was a bit more needy and worried, and confused. Sure, Riku had seen him shirtless, but he never was doing this..

Lips began their descend downward by this point. Hot and heavy lips pressed longingly to the shivering flesh of Sora's collarbone, downward to his chest and soon onto his toned abs. It felt so cold... so wrong.

Riku eventually was tired of standing up, and somehow had maneuvered both of their bodies onto the other's bed. And by that point he had his own shirt removed, and was back to trailing his lips down Sora's neck, lower and lower.

Sora couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

Lips went lower and lower, and soon were at his waistline as needy hands worked their way downward. Cold, inviting and yet foreign fingers slid below the hem of his pants, farther and farther until they graced what they were looking for.

"Riku!"

This wasn't love. This was pure lust.

"Stop!"

Sora managed in a hiss, breath hitching from the unfamiliar and yet so pleasurable feeling he was getting. Riku paused, lips hovering over the heated and sore flesh of Sora's neck. Jade hues, glazed over from thirst, greedy desires, peered over at almost /tear-filled/ blue ones.

And he realized that he was pushing this on Sora.

And he didn't want that, or this at all.

What was he even /doing/?

Riku scrambled dejectedly off of Sora's body, rolling over on the bed, his back facing the trembling brunette. Blue eyes stared nervously at the ceiling, longing the feeling to come back. When it didn't, his mind slowly began to work once more. He had just let Riku...

"Riku..." Sora whispered into the darkness, biting his bottom lip, looking over to his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me..." Riku grumbled, sounding so serious that it nearly broke Sora's heart.

"We can't do this..." Sora spoke, regardless if Riku was listening. He couldn't allow himself to be taken advantage of, only for Riku to be bitter about the siuation afterwards; acting like he was bipolar and disgusted by Sora. Sora's heart crushed and broke just laying they, chest exposed to the cold night.

"Fine." Riku snapped.

It was more a mental snap.

"Riku." Sora began but was cut short.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, honestly. I just, I don't even know what I thought." Riku breathed out of frustration, hands curling into fists. "I just wanted to show you that I wasn't making up how I feel about you."

"Well... it was kind of a bit too much," Sora admitted, even though he did enjoy it.

"I get it," Riku answered, exhaling sharply.

Sora shifted on the bed, moving his body closer to Riku's. His small form pressed against the other's back as arms extended in the darkness to encircle Riku in a backwards hug. His face buried into Riku's back as he silently sobbed.

"Sora?" Riku dared, afraid to even speak.

"I want to be with you.. really, I'm just so afraid." He admitted. Afraid that everyone would treat him differently. Afraid that his mother would be mad. Afraid that there parents would end up splitting up. Afraid that Riku would push him into doing things he wasn't ready to. Afraid that he would lose Riku in an instance.

Riku turned over, now facing the other. "I understand." His voice was soothing, and it wiped away any fears Sora had.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Riku cracked a restless smile. "I promise I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Riku offered lazily, realizing how abrasive and heartless he had been only minutes before.

"Thank you," Sora smiled a bit and then pressed a delicate, shaky kiss to the other's lips.

Riku returned that kiss, uncertain where he even stood anymore.

"What ever this is," Sora whispered soon afterwards, lips hovering centimeters from the other's, "I want to figure it out, and figure out a way we can be happy."

"Mhm." Riku replied, arms wrapping around Sora carefully.

They both knew that this needed time to grow, and of course they would face problems. But they had already overcome some. "Good night, Riku." Sora spoke softly, leaning his head against the pillow.

"Night."

"...I," Sora began apprehensively, eyes shut.

"You what?" Riku dared, green eyes looking over to Sora.

"I'm cold." He quickly spoke, pulling the blankets up and onto his body and burying his face into the pillow.

"Right..." Riku sighed. Was this love?... Or was this what they both needed... affection and being able to touch and taste?

**_x x x x_**

"We really ought to tell Sora..." Her voice was almost silent.

"Why?" He demanded, stammering a bit.

"He'll want time... to cope with everything." She offered.

"What if he does something rash?" His voice sounded concerned and worried.

"We'll make sure he doesn't... I just wish there was another way.."

"All right, we'll tell Sora tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

Riku blinked, ears picking up the conversation on the other side of the wall. Sora was always passed out, and had been for countless hours. Riku had only awoken to a door closing minutes before. He wasn't sure what time it was, nor did he want to know. What he really wanted to know what their parents were keeping from Sora.

"I mean, he does deserve a warning that he's going to be moving in with his father..."

Riku's heart shattered on the spot. And all he saw at the moment was the peaceful snoozing boy in his arms.

Never before had he felt so /cold/.


	7. Broken

_sorry this chapter took a whole week.. was distracted by my incredibly long oneshot i am working on that should be out within this week. it'll be M... so look for it. hopefully it won't suck badly, seeing i've never done an M before. oh the wonder. I hope you enjoy this chapter. things will make more sense as we go on. like i said, around five chapters left. yay? and to clarify, sora and riku are not really biological or half brothers. i was planning on it, then thought it might be a BIT too...scary? haha._

* * *

**_Love Thy Brother_  
C**hapter **S**even: Broken

_If you have found yourself in love with your best friend, you may want to use these steps to ensure that what you have, or what you want, will happen. Although it is best just to push aside the feelings you have for your best friend, sometimes it is possible._

Step One

_Never lose connection with them. Make sure to speak to them everyday; never let them think you don't care._

* * *

Light filtered into the room, making the silver-haired convulse from it. Aquamarine eyes snapped open dismally, glancing around the room. The realization of the night before hit him hard, making him literally lurch back from pain, hand clasping chaotically to his chest. Eyelashes hit the soft exposure of above his eyelids, making a sigh fall from his lips. Fingers clenched at the bed sheets as he shifted uncomfortably. He was still a bit ashamed and almost embarrassed by his display of actions the night before. In his mind he figured that everything would be okay if he and Sora just got together; he didn't want this confessing of admitting that he liked a /guy/ to go to waste. However, logic was standing in his way, and showing him that Sora was far more complex than he gave him credit for.

But how could Sora move? Right when their parents got engaged. It seemed unfair, unrealistic, cruel in a way. Why had his father chosen now, of all times, to want to bring Sora back with him off the islands. Riku's heart clenched painfully as his arm lazily swung over the unclothed chest of Sora. The lithe brunette shuddered a bit from the touch, eventually moving closer to the warmth, in result nuzzling his face into the soft area of Riku's chest. His breathing was even, and everything breath Riku could feel against his skin. It was some kind of torture, he mused darkly, for pushing so much on Sora, so damn fast.

"Mmm… Riku?" Sora yawned softly, blue eyes fluttering open. He stammered a bit on his next words, shocked slightly by the fact that he was so close to the other, "'orning?"

"Hey…" Grumbled Riku in return, arm slipping from around Sora's slumbering body. His attempt was cute short when the brunette possessively reached out and pulled Riku's arm right back around his own, smiling as he did such. Riku blinked slowly, green eyes meeting with blue ones.

"'omething wrong, 'iku?" Sora mumbled, lips smacking together as he nuzzled his cold body closer to Riku, fingers running along Riku's bare chest out of instinct.

Riku wasn't quite sure of Sora was truly awake enough to realize what he was doing. Still, he had no complaints. Well, only one, and that was how teasing Sora was acting. "Nothing's wrong," Riku protested, not in the mood to deal with anyone of this.

True, he was compassionate and loving, but he always spoke and acted so coldly and shallow. He was afraid of letting someone in. Even someone he claimed to love. It was an insane logic, but it worked. For now at least.

"What time is it?" Sora mumbled contently into his friend's chest, blue eyes closing once again.

"Time for you to wake up," Riku retorted with a less than energetic sigh. Regardless of what his heart was telling him, he attempted to peel Sora's cold body off of his own, afraid that the skin-to-skin contact was going to spark his hormones into a rampage once again. Something he couldn't afford. Not now, and not ever.

"I'd rather sleep…" Sora pouted, arms stretching out to wrap around Riku's body once again, desperately attempting to pull the object of comfort closer. For someone who had claimed to love him, he really wasn't showing much of it.

"Sora, honey, can we speak to you for a minute?"

Riku flinched when he heard the silky voice of Sora's mother echo throughout the house. Aquamarine eyes peered down at the shirtless Sora. As if to comply to the brunette's mother's wishes, he pushed his body off of Sora and got off the bed. Sora's eyes snapped open and blushed deeply when he realized Riku was indeed still shirtless. The blush only grew when Riku bent over, muscles rippling, as he reached for Sora's discarded shirt and throwing it across the room to Sora who caught it clumsily.

"Put it on." Was all Riku instructed, arms folding to his chest as he stared out the window.

"Riku?" Sora questioned into the stale morning air, slipping the shirt onto his body as he sat up on the bed. His mind was spinning in countless directions. They had been sharing a bed, shirtless, and slept the entire night like that, snuggling. If that didn't prove that Riku was indeed serious, what did? A lump formed in Sora's throat as he realized that Riku was probably angered by the fact that he couldn't get a straight answer from Sora. For once in Sora's life, he wasn't dense in regards to the situation.

"Yeah?" Riku inquired, voice not really a questioning tone, but more so a monotone.

"Are you… mad at me?" Sora dared, fingers poking the bed-sheets a bit nervously.

"No." It didn't sound that convincing.

"Ah…right." Sora pushed his body off the bed and made his way to the door and shut it without another word. He would never understand how Riku could change personalities in the blink of an eye. It was insane, and he hated it more than anything. Was the other even capable of being kind for an entire day?

**x x x **

"What's up?"

Sora walked into the living room where his mother was seated on the couch. His eyes fell upon her and paused. He was expecting Sango to be there as well, but he wasn't. Curiously, he glimpsed around the room, not spotting the silver-haired man. With a shrug, he awaited a response from his mother. Before that even came, he was caught off guard by an arm sliding onto his shoulder. He froze, thinking it was Riku. When he turned around to blush impishly at the male, he was startled even more.

"D-dad?" Sora stammered, falling out of his father's grasps.

"Sora," His face was so friendly, and it hurt Sora's heart to the point of no return. It had been so long since he had seen his father, and he knew how much it must have hurt the man not to see his own son for several years. Sora bit his lip and met his father's blue eyes with a gentle smile. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sora was a bit overjoyed that his father had come out to the islands for a surprise visit. He loved both his parents equally, really he did, and was a bit sad that he couldn't see them both equally.

"How have things been?" His father inquired, not once meeting Taranda's gaze. Sora knew his father had his reasons.

"Pretty good," Sora nodded, trying his best to push off the blush when he thought about what had happened over the past few days. Riku…shirtless…kissing him. He had to keep a straight face and keep those thoughts out of his mind. Just thinking of Riku like that was deadly arousing.

"Just get on with what you have to tell him…" Taranda sighed from her position on the couch, rubbing her head a bit nervously. She seemed bothered by the fact that her ex-husband was here with her fiancé wasn't.

"Sora…" His father's tone lowered, as if he was a bit apprehensive, "I'm sorry for shoving this on you so suddenly and quickly… I would have expected your mother to have told you beforehand," His eyes narrowed at the brunette on the couch before softening at Sora, "…but tomorrow I'm bringing you with me back to Traverse Town for a year to stay with me."

Sora felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Taranda whispered, realizing that she should have informed her son beforehand.

"B-but…" Sora stammered out, mind instantly warping to a very shirtless Riku in his room.

Sora's father bit his lip and shook his head, "It'll be just for a year. Besides, we'll have some father and son quality time." His father wasn't telling him something, but Sora was far too dense to not realize it.

"…B-but my friends." But Riku…

"You can keep in touch with them." Taranda offered a lop-sided smile from the couch.

"B-b-ut.." But I won't ever be able to decide if I really care about Riku…

"Sora, I promise you it won't be as bad as you think it will be," Sora' father tried to smile, but found it hard due to his son's depressed look.

"Right…" Sora nodded and then paused. "C-can I go back to my room now?"

"Sure, honey."

Never before had Sora felt so torn.

**x x x **

"Riku?" Sora whispered into the room, entering slowly. His mind was spinning and spinning and it didn't seem like it was going to slow down anytime soon. Blue eyes were drenched with grief and anguish, and he was trying his best not to break into tears right there. He stood there for a few moments, wondering where Riku exactly was. His question was answered within seconds when he pushed against a wall, arms protectively locking around his waist and a head buried into the crone of his neck.

"R-riku?" Sora stammered, glancing weakly at Riku, feeling a bit nausea at the idea of so suddenly moving.

"You're not leaving me." Riku breathed harshly, nuzzling his nose into Sora's neck. "You're not," He repeated, breath rigid.

"How did you know?" Sora asked weakly. How in the world did Riku know already? Had he overheard? This seemed too ironic… for his father to take him right when his mother and Riku's dad were getting married. If only he had looked at the situation a bit closer.

"Just.." Riku sighed and kept his face buried into Sora's neck. He didn't want the other to see him in such a weakened state. He didn't want Sora to know that he was crying. "…I don't want to lose my best friend," He finally answered in way of an explanation.

"It's only for a year?" Sora attempted but he wasn't helping the situation.

"God damnit I don't care if it's just a year!" Riku grumbled, attempting to stop crying.

"Riku…I didn't chose this…I think it's really sudden and I just," Sora shrugged weakly in Riku's grasps, his stomach tied up in knots, churning toxically. "I just want to help me through it. Just today…I don't want our last day together to be filled with regret." Sora managed in a weak heave. What was he talking about 'last day' it wasn't like he wasn't going to see him again. Way to 'soap opera' up the moment.

Riku rose his icy emerald gaze to meet Sora's. Sora flinched when he saw glimmering paths leading down Riku's eyes, down his cheeks and jaw. The brunette rose a cautious finger to trace them, heart shattering form the sight. Riku had never cried before… not even when he was hurt, or when his mother died. Riku never cried.

"Promise me that when you come back you won't ignore me," Riku whispered huskily into Sora's ear, making the other shudder.

"W-why would I?" Sora dared.

"I don't know…" Riku grumbled and then paused when he felt the delicate fingers of Sora continuously tracing his cheek where tears had been. "Don't do that." Riku commanded in a dark mumble.

"Riku, don't cry over me…" Sora attempted but was cut short.

"Who said I'm crying over you?" Riku snarled defensively. He held so much in. Kept so much pent up in his heart. Sora looked incredibly hurt. Riku took note of this. "I didn't mean it like that, Sora…" Riku mumbled, looking to the side.

"Riku…" Sora whispered nervously.

Riku glanced up, eyes meeting once more.

Sora timidly trembled in his grasps, "Can you kiss me?..."

"Why?" Riku retorted, body aching for that simple touch. Simple reassurance that someone still cared about their relationship. Whether it be friends or more.

"Because…I want to remember how it feels," Sora blushed, trying to convey his words accurately.

"You're so shy," Riku rolled his eyes with a forced smile before locking his lips passionately with Sora's. It was just a few chaste kisses, a small amount of tongue mingling in the mix, but it was all they needed to keep going. For now at least. All Sora wanted was for his last day was to be relaxing lazily with Riku. He wouldn't ask for anymore.

_**x x x**_

Sora pulled his bags weakly out of the house, leading out the house. The morning light made his eyes irritated. Memories from the day before, mostly just Riku crying, kept taunting and teasing him. Riku cared enough to actually cry about him, even if he denied. And all he gave Riku was a few simple kisses. He felt horrible. Absolutely wretched. Riku /loved/ him and all he could do was kiss him. Sora pulled his jacket closer over his body as he dragged his suitcase behind him in his right hand, and held his bag limply in his left. His father was waiting at the car that would lead them to the other side of the island to the airport.

"…I'm ready…" Sora mumbled, his clenching and shattering and everything in the mix. Why was all of this happening so suddenly? It seemed unrealistic…

"Just think, only a year and then you'll be back and we'll all have a camp-out," Taranda spoke weakly, gathering her son in a powerful hug. Tears were being held back in her blue eyes. She held Sora before letting go, trying to bite back a troubled laugh.

"…Yeah… I'll write every week, mom." Sora informed to which his mother nodded.

"Be a good boy and listen to your father." She patted his head and then glanced to Riku who was standing dejectedly at the corner of the fence, glancing at the ocean as if nothing was bothering him. Sora knew better.

"Ready?" His father inquired, taking Sora's bags and piling them in the car.

"Um…" Sora looked weakly to Riku and then shook his head. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't fair to his father…. He had to have had a reason to do this to him. "Let me say bye and then I'll be ready."

Sora's father gave a hasty nod and Sora walked over to Riku, shoes clunking softly against the island grass beneath him. "Riku?..."

Riku jerked his head to the side, glimpsing at Sora weakly. As if it pained Riku to see Sora. "Sora." He countered.

Sora found himself at amiss for words. He knew his father was waiting, and he knew they had a plane to catch. His heart was in his throat as he weakly threw his arms around Riku's neck, dragging him into a tight hug as he rose his lips to Riku's ears, shaking so much that he was afraid he was going to slip out of his friend's grasp. Riku wouldn't let him fall. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around Sora's waist and sighed. "I love you…Riku…"

The words lingered in Riku's ears as Sora pulled away, tears flooding his eyes.

"Love you too…" Riku mumbled weakly as Sora gave him a broken wave and hurried to the car.

**x x x**

His eyes stared out the window. The palm trees passed by outside the window, becoming a blur as the car increased speed. Guilt filled Sora, telling him everything he should have done, but never did. Blue eyes snapped shut, forcing back tears. He wanted to know why this was happening. Fingers clenched into fists before he managed a few words out of his parted lips in the direction of the driver's seat.

"Dad?...Is there a reason you're taking me to Traverse Town?..."

His father paused, sparing a glance over to the spiky brunette beside him. He heaved a large sigh before tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Sort of…"

"Can you please tell me?" Sora requested weakly, fingers digging into the soft exposure of his palm.

"Promise not to repeat this?..." His father sighed, knowing it was inevitable.

"Yeah." Sora promised emptily. So unlike the promise he had made with Riku. Why hadn't he taken advantage of the situation and done more?

"…I don't want you to be anywhere near Sango."

"Why?" Sora's eyes snapped open wider than they had been. Questions filtered into them weakly, trying his best to understand this situation.

"Because!" Sora's father grumbled. "He's no good."

"I don't…understand." Sora whispered, arching his eyebrows.

"Sora…" Sora's father sighed again and took a turn leading closer to the airport, "Do you even know why me and your mother broke up? Divorced?"

Sora really hadn't ever known. "I guess?"

"Did she ever tell you it was because that fives years ago she had an affair with him?" He asked emptily.

Sora's heart clenched. "W-what?..."

"A year after Riku's mother died." Sora's father explained, head hurting from even speaking. "He's ruthless, and I don't want you near him. I don't want him to pretend to be like a father to you. That's my job." He spoke proudly and then offered a broken smile to his son. "Same goes for his son…he reminds me so much of him."

Sora's blood boiled at that thought, "Riku is nothing like him!" What was he even saying?!

Sora's father arched an eyebrow, "…" He didn't say anymore.

Sora yelling at him with such anger, frustration, and desperation was all he needed to determine that Sango's son had been more to Sora then he had expected. And right now, he was more than thankful that Sora was leaving with him.


	8. Care

_sorry this chapter took so long and is so fillerish. I promise sora isn't going to be gone much longer. what do i mean? well, figure out soon. the next chapter will hopefully make up for the lack of anything exciting in this one. keep your fingers crossed for some riku and sora interaction in the next one. haha ... oh dear i am incredibly weird._

_

* * *

_

Love Thy Brother

_Step Two: Always Remind Them How Much They Mean To You

* * *

_

Sora had been lulled to sleep by the jets of the plane as they ascended into the air. Blue eyes had lidded into the realm of sleep an hour before, and it wasn't until his father nudged him in the shoulder to wake up, did he comply. The brunette dozily cracking his eyes. He expected to see Riku, but was reminded painfully that he wasn't going to be seeing the other for a long time when his father's smiling face graced his sight. Sora disdainfully smiled back at the man before edging himself up and out of his seat.

The skinny brunette reached above his seat, snagging his bag and then swung it onto his shoulder. Blue eyes glimpsed at his dad, watching him collect his own things before he made his way towards the entrance of the plane, ready to disembark. Sora followed, snaking his cell phone out of his pocket in the process. The boy brought it to his face as he followed the taller man down the isle. On the phone displayed a single message.

/ Miss you already. /

Sora's heart clenched as he pocketed the phone again, fighting back the urge to break down on the spot in tears. He willed himself against the idea, frightened that if he cried in public, his father would get the wrong idea and feel bad about this whole thing. Well, worse than he was already.

Sora knew his dad was a good man, and just wanted to protect his son from the man he despised, but what he didn't know was that he was dragging his son away from a fragile relationship, something that had taken years to form, and years to finally admit. A sigh passed Sora's lips as the sunlight of Traverse Town greeted his eyes.

The town was quite the sight. Blue eyes swept around it as he took his father's wrist to aid himself in jumping down from the landing step. Once down, his withdrew his hand and let it idly fall by his side. Traverse Town was simply beautiful; simply amazing in all aspects.

A smile crept onto Sora's lips as he followed his father away from the small, incredibly small compared to Destiny Island's, airport and towards a large main street. Once there, the man spared a glance back over to his son.

"Like it so far?" He inquired, leaning against a wall as a few cars went by. It wasn't too populated, and yet massive. The main street sported a magnificent street light, a few stores, and a large restaurant on the left side. Sora beamed back at his father, nodding.

He had almost forgotten to miss Riku. All most.

Sora bit his bottom lip, mentally scolding himself for being happy over this. He wouldn't let Riku know that he was enjoying this place. If he said that, he would be afraid that Riku would get angry with him. Either way, this game was a lose lose situation, and he was the next player up to bat.

"Follow me," Instructed Sora's father, leading the brunette off main street and to a few side streets.

Once having taken those, the pair made their way to a large home on the corner of Fifth Street in the second district. There were larger houses, but this one did not pale in size. It was nice; roomy, a bit bigger than his mother's. Sora glanced from his father and then to a few strangers walking the streets, laughing cheerfully. They looked his age ... one, in fact, reminded him a lot of Kairi.

Without a word, Sora entered the home. He dropped his suitcase against the floor as he exhaled sharply, taking in the fresh scent of an actual home after having spent hours on a musky plane.

"You can take a nap if you want. Plane ride must have been exhausting seeing it was your first," Advised Sora's father, making his way into the kitchen to mess with a few things.

"Right," Sora answered, collecting his suitcase and bringing it to the base of the stairs. "Um...which room's mine?" Sora called from his placement.

"Second room on the right upstairs." Replied his dad from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Sora answered before making his way hurriedly upstairs.

Traverse Town was nice, yes, and his father's house was gorgeous, but he really only had one thing on his mind. Well, two. One, that he had to call Riku and hear his voice so he could remain sane, and two, would Riku fall out of love with him while he was gone?

Something deep down in his heart shattered at that thought.

_**x x x**_

"Riku, what's with the deadly look?"

Selphie nudged Riku from under the table at their daily luncheon. Her eyes swept over Riku's displeased and distressed look. Selphie's lips fell into a frown as she looked to Tidus and then to the waitress he was staring at. "Good grief, Tidus!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde waitress. "She doesn't want you!" Selphie growled.

"Shut up." Tidus snapped, only to earn a laugh from Kairi.

"You two are so weird," Kairi informed, rolling her eyes before sparing a glance across the table at Riku. Her eyes filled with worry at once, trying to decipher the look on her friend's face. "Riku, you look sick."

"Lovesick." Selphie corrected, grabbing her lemonade and smirking.

Riku glared at the other across the table. Mainly for two reasons.

"Lovesick? Riku's in love?" Tidus' attention was brought back to his own table from the topic. He stared at the silver-haired male, smirk slipping onto his lips. "Who is it?" He grinned.

"I'm not lovesick." Riku barked back angrily, crossing his arms, not amused whatsoever.

"He's suffering from withdrawal," Selphie informed, shrugging her shoulders, pleased that Tidus was actually paying attention to what she was saying. Too bad she didn't realize how far she was going to take this, "he misses Sora that much."

"He-" Tidus choked on his water, "He... You," His finger pointed across the table at Riku, "You and Sora?" He could barely breathe. Half from disgust and half from stun.

"It's true?" Kairi arched her eyebrows, not really having believed Kairi the other day when she had sputtered something about it.

"I'm leaving," Riku scoffed, arising to his feet only to be shoved back down from Selphie, slapping him into his seat. "Selphie. Let me go," He seethed, not wanting to really speak to anyone.

"You and Sora are together?" Kairi demanded, her voice drenched with disbelief.

"Can we please just talk about something else?" Riku argued.

His body went frigid when he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder. The expressions on his friends' faces made his heart stop. They were staring behind Riku, guilt and fear written all over their faces. Riku knew who was behind him the moment the hand slid onto his shoulder. Well, just great.

"Riku? May I speak to you?" Inquired Sango, biting his lip as Selphie shoved her sandwich into her mouth. Kairi and Tidus glanced away from their friend, pretending to be preoccupied with something else.

"Fine." Riku grumbled, arising from his seat and shrugging off his father's shoulder. Tidus frowned as he watched the two Karada's walk off.

"Well, he's screwed." Tidus muttered.

"I don't think his dad's going to like the fact that he's been sucking face with Sora." Selphie murmured.

"They /kissed/?" Tidus bellowed, gagging once again on his water.

"More like made out," Selphie guessed, not disgusted by it, like Tidus was. In fact, she was fascinated with how Riku could actually care for someone other than himself. It was a nice change.

"That's disgusting." Tidus murmured, watching the two from a distance.

"...Riku." Sango murmured, taking a seat at the farthest table in the restaurant, making sure no one was within ear-shot. "..." He had no idea what to say. Who would in this situation? "Is this ... some attempt to get back at me and Sora's mother for getting engaged?"

"..." Riku glanced away, glaring at the sky. "Why would I do that?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Then," Sango shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh for god's sake," Riku glanced at his father, biting his bottom lip harshly as he spoke, "What is so wrong with me actually caring for him?" Riku was on the verge of losing it completely. He'd give anything to have Sora in his arms right now, kissing him. Everywhere. That simple thought made electric pulses shoot through his body, making him feel a bit light-headed.

"...Are you positive?" Sango inquired weakly.

"Just forget it," Riku seethed, arising to his feet only to be stopped.

"What you feel for him, it's more than friendship, isn't it?" Guilt was written all over Sango's face.

"Are you that blind?" Riku murmured nervously, jade eyes pleading with his father just to accept it; unlike how most of his friends were reacting.

"Riku, sit down." Sango instructed, to which Riku disdainfully obliged.

"Sora's father ... Anayo isn't going to like this. Especially if he figures it out... He, doesn't really care so much for our family." Sango glanced down at the silverware, a bit uneasy by speaking to Riku about this.

"Why?" Riku dared, wondering why Anayo would have a reason to dislike their family. It only took Riku a few minutes staring at his father to get what he was hinting at. It made him want to /puke/ in disgust. "You made Taranda cheat on him for you?" He spat.

"She was unhappy!" Sango argued, rubbing his head. He knew this was going to come out sometime.

"God, dad ... if you ..." He blinked, "That would have been only a few months after mom died." His mind was really starting to hurt.

"Taranda needed someone to care, and I did too." Sango shrugged and then watched his son shiver from the thought, "Anayo found out and that's why Sora's parents are separated."

"I can't believe this," And it all made sense, "This all happened because of you."

If he hadn't made Taranda cheat, Sora's parents would still be together. Sora would be here; Sora and him wouldn't be coming step-brothers, and he wouldn't have any reasons /not/ to get with the brunette. In the end, it all came back to his father.

"This isn't my fault."

"Sure it isn't," Riku shrugged dismally, slumping into his seat with anger.

"Go home," Sango sighed.

"Fine," Riku narrowed his eyes once more before arising to his seat. Anger swelled in his body as he made his way away from the table, only to utter into the man's direction, "Yeah, I do love him."

**_x x x_**

"Riku?"

Sora leaned his back weakly against the headboard, sorting through his things with a lack of interest. He had a large closet now, so he wouldn't need to keep his things folded in a drawer like he used to back home. The room was large, and it felt a bit too roomy. Like without the familiarity of home, it was lonely. He sighed as he waited for the other to answer.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?..." Sora dared, fingers messing with his bed-sheets.

"Just missing you," Riku replied with a soft sigh.

"Tell me about it," Sora admitted, blush creeping onto his face.

"Wish I could just kiss you right now," Riku mumbled, heart aching to be closer to the brunette than he was.

"Wish you could too," Sora whispered back, longing to feel the other's feather light lips against his own. And maybe his neck ... Why had he been so shy and reserved before?! He was starting to regret having told Riku to stop what he was doing when he confessed.

"Any news on when you're coming back?" Riku inquired hopefully.

"Not yet," Sora replied dismally, wishing that he did know something.

"You know I'm not letting you go when you come back, right?" Riku whispered softly, voice so honest, pure, and sultry that it made Sora's head spin around and around. This wasn't lust anymore; and he knew it.

"I wouldn't want you to." Sora answered sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to be away from you at all."

"Does this make us a couple?" Riku dared, holding his breath slightly.

"Does it?" Sora countered, blushing ferociously by this point.

"Well, I did say I love you, so I suppose it is." Riku beamed before adding in, "Guess that means when you come back I have a /reason/ to ravish you," The other teased.

"Heh.." Sora grinned and then paused. "I wish I could have stayed. Just a bit longer ... I really hate having to have left right when this all happened, you know?"

"I know," Riku replied, feeling the anguish as well.

"Think there's any chance that my mom will request my home sooner than expected?" The brunette wondered, wishing that he was there, and not here.

"Doubt it..." Riku shrugged, "She knows that you mean a lot to your dad. Wouldn't want to interfere more than she has," He paused and sighed miserably. "God, I hate our families."

"Why?" Sora wondered, sitting up.

"Because they're so screwed up and they're making us suffer." Riku informed, holding his head as he paced back and forth in his room, trying to come to grips with his emotions.

"Oh, right." Sora nodded. "But they deserve to be happy too," Sora attempted.

"I guess." Riku glanced out the window, "Hey, look out your window." He instructed, smile appearing on his refined lips.

Sora did as he was told. The brunette peered outside the glass panes to stare at the setting son blazing the sky beyond. "It's beautiful..." He smiled faintly, only one thing coming to mind.

"Reminds me of you," Riku replied softly, loving how the colors met perfectly along the horizon.

"Reminds me of you too, Riku." Sora whispered, fingers flexing on his cell phone before adding in, "I better go before my dad wonders where I went."

"Right..." Riku murmured.

"Love you more than peaches, Riku." Sora offered, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Wow, that's an accomplishment." Riku teased, "Love you."

"With all my heart," Sora added in, desperate to confirm this undeniable feeling. It was getting so hard to ignore, and the distance apart was only adding to this weightless emotion.

Riku paused before answering, "Love you more than life itself, Sor. Good night."

"Good night."


	9. Trust

_this chapter's finally done. Uhm ... yeah. Not much to say? Just review, please._  


* * *

Love thy brother  
_Trust _

The biggest thing you can do to prove that you love them is to show that you trust them, and any choices that they make. Trust that they'll take care of you, and themselves.

* * *

Green eyes looked softly over at the frowning brunette beside him. Her face clearly screamed depression and regret. Blue eyes that usually were so jovial, just like her son's, were filled with a dull shine. A sigh passed the man's lips as he reached out to brush a lock of hair out of the woman's eyes. A reassuring smile passed onto his lips as he laid there, trying his best to cheer the other up. 

"I know this is hard for you." Sango whispered, trying to crack yet another restless smile. "It's hard on all of us."

"Sora's never been away from me," Taranda whispered, shaking her head as she shifted in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Ever since he was born, I've always been by his side."

"He just needs some time with his father I suppose." Sango suggested, running a hand through his hair, trying to decipher Anayo's actions. Everything lately was so weird. Riku. This. The wedding.

"Do you think he's just doing this to get even with me?" She murmured, "He's never really asked for Sora to live with him... he's just visited him here."

Sango felt bad, "Taranda ... if he's doing this just to make you feel bad, then he doesn't deserve to even have communication with Sora. But I doubt that's his reason, no matter how much we think it is." He didn't want to pin that excuse on his fiancé's ex husband. He wasn't ready to jump to conclusions about a man who spent the last few years hating him.

"I just feel so bad for Sora..." She continued, shaking her head as she tried her beset to keep a hold of her emotions.

"I feel bad for Riku..." Sango replied, biting his lip.

"That he doesn't have his best friend?" Taranda guessed, her arms faling into a shrug.

"I wish it was just that." He murmured, shaking his head in response.

"What do you mean?" She shifted her position so she was laying on her side, staring over at the man with curiosity.

He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, but he assumed he had to be. "You're going to think I'm lying."

"Try me." Was her automatic response.

"Don't you think it's odd that Riku's been taking all of this so badly? Not just Sora leaving, but the wedding as well?" He muttered, not wanting to believe, or accept it. But he figured he had to. Being supportive seemed like the best thing to d. He couldn't afford to lose Riku.

"..." Taranda didn't respond at first but then just laughed lightly, "You're not ... serious, are you? He couldn't possibly..." Disbelief was drenched in her voice as her blue eyes stared questioningly at the other.

"Riku's refused to even broach the subject of love since his mother died," Sango answered in a distant murmur, "And for him to bluntly come out and say he loves him... I believe him." His heart was breaking as he was being shoved in this situation with the woman he loved, and the son he just wanted to reconnect with.

"They've always been such good friends, I just don't..." Taranda was finding it hard to believe that her son could possibly care for his best friend more than what she thought. It was a hard and difficult concept to grasp.

"I guess we should have known. These always acted ... different." Sango declared with a slight sigh.

"I just don't get it." Taranda replied, not really believing nor accepting the concept. "Sora never told me any of this."

"I doubt either of them were going to tell us." Sango answered with a shrug. "I mean, we are getting married and that makes them step-brothers."

"How do you know then?" Taranda inquired.

"I overheard him and his friends." Sango admitted.

"I don't want Sora to know that we know." Taranda declared, biting her bottom lip as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I want him to tell us when he feels comfortable enough."

"All right. I won't say anything to him about it. I can't say Riku won't." Sango replied truthfully.

"I'm glad that you told me," Taranda whispered, squirming her body over so she could rest her head against her fiancé's chest, exhaling sharply. "You should let Riku go visit him... just don't tell Anayo."

"Seriously?" Sango replied, arching his eyebrows down at her.

"I want him to see Riku. If Riku's really telling the truth, I want Sora to see him." She answered softly against his chest, hands wrapping around his body tightly. She glanced upwards, meeting his gaze.

"What if Anyao sees him?" Sango dared, green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"He never stays home on the weekends, even when we were married." Taranda informed, her eyes becoming heavy from sleep.

"I'll tell Riku then." Sango replied.

_**x x x**_

Sora woke up to the sun burning brightly in through his windows. Blue eyes flickered open, staring around the empty bedroom as a sigh fell from his lips. He was still here, wasn't he? Grumbling something incoherent under his breath, Sora hoisted his body up into a sitting position as he rubbed slumber from his eyes. The footsteps outside his door caught his attention at once as he turned to the right. His father entered the room, bearing a slight frown.

"Morning, dad." Sora greeted with a yawn, rubbing his eyes once again, trying to remain awake and not fall back into a relaxing sleep.

"Morning." Anayo echoed. "Have a nice night's sleep?" The man passed into the interior of the room, shuffling his hands into his pockets. He paused by the bed as he cracked a restless smile at Sora.

"Yeah. Sorta." Sora answered. /Would have been better if Riku was with me/ Sora thought weakly, a blush dancing onto his face from the very thought.

"You look a little sick?" Anayo spoke, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Eh ... not really." Sora answered quickly, shaking his head, pushing the blush away. "Just trying to get used to living here."

"Oh." Anayo sat down at the edge of the bed, his dark blue eyes staring at his son seriously. "Sora, can I speak to you?"

"You already are?" Sora replied with an anxious laugh, uncertain what his father would be wanting to talk to him about so early in the morning. Regardless, Sora shifted on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"..." Anayo glanced to the side and then back to Sora, as if deciding if he wanted to go through with this, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and ask this." Sora gave him a worried look. "You weren't just friends with Sango's boy ... were you."

Sora's face paled entirely. He wasn't expecting his father, of all people, to figure it out. Even more, he was expecting his dad to ask him this the first morning he was here. Talk about awkward timing. Regardless of the timing, Sora's face remained as pale as a ghost as he tried to grasp for words. "W-what do you mean?"

"So it's true..." Anayo breathed out, glaring down at the ground.

"I-i..." Sora stammered, his throat turning dry as he stared worriedly over at his father.

"Sora, all he's going to do is cause you harm. He doesn't care about you." Anayo mumbled, shaking his head in utter dismay.

"You…You don't know him!" Sora stuttered out, feeling defensive once again. "H-he… he means what he says to me!" He was stammering, but he really didn't care. He wouldn't let his father dictate his life, not now, not after this long without seeing him.

"Sora," Anayo began, reaching out to touch his son's shoulder, in a pathetic attempt to calm the flustered boy down, but failed when Sora flinched away. "Sora, listen to me. I don't care who you like, what you like, but I do care that it's him."

"That makes no sense!" Sora exclaimed, mind beginning to hurt as he scrunched back up against the headboard.

"I'm saying that anyone other than him I'll accept." Anayo attempted, but was cut short.

"Why?!" Sora murmured loudly, resisting the urge to break down right there on the spot. He needed Riku, and he hated that.

"Because he's going to hurt you!" Anayo restated and then shook his head once more. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you…" He trailed off, "…it's identical to the one I had with your mother."

"What do you…" Sora began, blinking, anger slowly going down.

"When your mother ended it between us for Sango, I told her all he was going to do was hurt her," Anayo explained before shrugging and pacing back and forth through the room, "And I bet you he still will."

"Dad…" Sora sighed, head hurting. "…You can't expect to understand how Mom feels and how I feel…"

"We're family." Anayo retorted sharply at Sora.

"…You've been living here so long. I've changed." Sora shrugged dismally. "I love Riku now…" Sora whispered under his breath, just loud enough so only he could hear it.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going off for a bit with some of my friends." Anayo announced, pausing at the bedroom door, "We're discussing plans for a friend's new house and work." He added on with a sharp nod.

Sora knew that was a fallacy.

His father usually did this, even when he was little. He would go off all day with his friends, having fun, then drink all night, and who knows what else. Sora was just glad that he never came home angry or drunk. He had heard stories of kids in his school getting beat up by their fathers, and Sora was just glad his father wasn't like that.

Even if he did drink.

"Have fun … dad."

_**x x x**_

"Riku?"

Riku craned his head to the side, feet dangling off the edge of the balcony. Green eyes peered over his shoulder, staring at his father by the entrance to the small balcony. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching his son intently. Riku figured he had just come to belittle him and poke fun at his newest realization. He wasn't his fault that he had taken this long to figure out how he felt about Sora. And it certainly wasn't his fault that he cared about Sora more than anyone knew.

"Yeah?" Riku answered in between a sigh, arms flexing on the rim of the balcony as he stared out down the beach and to the ocean.

"… I'm sorry about yesterday." Sango admitted, rubbing his neck as he remained by the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Riku inquired, glancing back over at the other.

"About not believing you and blowing up like that," Grumbled the older.

"I didn't expect anything less." Riku shrugged. He should have been expecting reactions like Tidus' and his father's. Not everyone was going to embrace what he felt for Sora. He should have known he had bitten off more than he could chew allowing his feelings to take control. He should have realized by confessing to Sora that he'd be losing a lot of what he had once called familiar.

"Taranda and I were talking…" Sango trailed off, biting his bottom lip. "And we decided … that if you want to see him for the weekend, we can let you."

Riku arched an eyebrow, "Just like that? You're going to give me the money to go on a plane and see him? No string attached?" He seemed skeptical. Why would they do this?

"Riku…" Sango sighed and walked over, sitting down beside his son, "I'm not going to condemn you for how you feel. I want you to be happy … and I know that involves seeing him." He shrugged before continuing, "And Taranda isn't taking kindly to the idea of this… so I figured if you went to Traverse Town for the weekend, I can convince her to accept it."

"She mad that her perfect son likes /me/?" Riku bit back scornfully.

"Riku… you know that not many people like what you two are doing," He grumbled once more.

"Like Tidus." Riku scoffed miserably.

"Like him." Sango concurred. "Just take the money. I'll give you a ride down there and help you buy it."

"Positive?" Riku asked, still skeptical.

"Positive." He wanted to mend the broken bridges with his son, and he figured this would be the easiest way. "You can stay with my brother there if you want." Sango added on sheepishly. "I called him an hour ago and told him you were coming."

"Thanks…" Riku trailed off, uncertain whether to be thankful or worried.

"Just try and sort everything out between you and him for the time being before you return." Sango suggested. "I don't want you moping constantly."

"I'll try," Riku replied before arising to his feet.

"Then let's go."

_**x x x**_

Sora shifted uncomfortably on the couch, staring at the television with dull amusement. The dirty bowl of soup from dinner remained glued to the coffee table in front of him. He really didn't want to wash it, so he just left it there for tomorrow. The brunette buried his head into the armrest, desperately trying to get comfortable. Feeling a bit cold, he reached upward to snag the blanket from the back of the couch. He pulled it quickly over his lithe body and once again nuzzled his face into the couch.

His father had promised him that tomorrow they'd go shopping and looking around town. Some real 'father-son' time. Sora had agreed, a bit elated to actually be reconnecting with his father, even if he hated the fact that Sora held feelings for Riku, and wouldn't come out and say it.

But the man was his father, and he just had to deal with it.

A yawn slipped from Sora's lips as his eyes became heavy. Watching television all day really was quite tiring once you did it enough. He had almost fallen into a light sleep when he heard the knocking off the door. Sora figured it was the pizza he had ordered, so he craned his head up.

"Come in … the door's open." Sora mumbled, reaching towards the table for some money. The brunette rose into a sitting position as he scrambled to grab the wallet. Once done, he began to sort through it, searching for a ten dollar bill. He placed a finger on it, only for a hand to slide onto his own, making him drop the wallet all together.

Blue eyes stared at the hand upon his own for a long moment. His heart skipped a beat as that hand's fingers curled around his own. Such a simple action made his vision go blurry as he glanced up weakly.

Before he had time to even say anything, he was being pushed into the back of the couch. Arms slid clumsily around his waist, and a pair of loving lips clashed against his own, making the room turn incredibly warm in no time at all.

Blue eyes lidded, not able to stare into the intensity of the green ones any longer. The kiss ended within a few moments, and he slowly cracked his eyes open once more. "R-riku…" Sora stammered, hands remaining tightly wrapped around the taller teen's neck.

Tears were threatening to fall.

"Don't cry," Riku murmured softly, resting his forehead to the other's, kissing the boy's nose with a restless smile. "I came all this way to see you … don't cry." His voice was trembling.

Sora knew what had they both wanted. Even without words.

"You did?" Sora's voice cracked.

"Mhm." Riku responded delicately, his lips falling from Sora's nose to trail leisurely down the brunette's neck. A gasp elicited from Sora's cherry lips, making Riku smirk softly.

"G-g-god. It's only been one day and it's felt like a year," Sora muttered, breath quickening from the tingles his body was producing from having Riku's moist lips on his neck, and the teen literally in his lap, pinning him to his father's couch.

"I know," Riku answered, shifting a bit so he would kiss the exposed flesh around Sora's collar. The teen rose his hand to push the collar down a bit, just enough so he could place a chaste, and yet heated, kiss to the brunette's collarbone.

Sora shuddered from the contact, fingers digging into the other's neck. "I missed you so much. I've missed this," Sora mumbled weakly.

"So have I," Riku breathed out, gently kissing the teen's neck once more.

"Riku?" Sora slurred out, feeling Riku's teeth brushing against his skin, making his mind spin in a thousand different directions.

"Right … I'll stop." Riku muttered, about to get off Sora, but was pulled back down by Sora's arms around him. Riku stared up at Sora, eyes filled with questions.

"My dad's not going to be home for another two hours…" Sora whispered innocently, heart aching to feel connected to not only his boyfriend, was he even that, but his best friend.

"…" Riku didn't say anything at first, just blinked with inquiry. "Here?" He whispered back in a sultry voice, kissing the base of Sora's neck.

"M-my … room's upstairs," Sora managed in yet another slur, arching his neck towards the right, offering more of it to Riku.

"Are you … sure?" Riku dared, hand trailing against Sora's clothed chest, uncertain if the brunette really meant what he was saying.

"God, yes." Sora moaned out delicately when he felt Riku's fingers brush past his chest.

"Not going to regret this?" Riku breathed against the teen's ear, hand trailing down from Sora's chest, against his clothed waist, making Sora arch into the teasing touch. Riku smirked lightly, green eyes peering at Sora.

"Never," Sora answered in a gasp, arms clinging tightly to Riku, afraid to let go.

And he wouldn't let go. He didn't /care/ anymore what people thought and what the risks were. He was willing to give it all up to Riku, and he was going to do just that.

* * *


	10. Distance

_There should be two chapters after this one ... will it be a sad or happy ending? Who knows. All depends on how the next few chapters flow. Leave a review and encourage me, lovelies. Hopefully the next few chapters will explain, answer questions, and what else you may be wondering. Especially with the whole parents thing and the Riku thing and everyhing else. So leave an update! (chatper edited for mostly all typos :D )_

**CNN update** : Well, i got the first chapter and half of the second done of the original ... i suppose that's good. Seeing I've been editing both parts I've written everyday to make it incredibly good. Hopefully I will get it done in summer and seek out a publisher. You can always hope, right? Haha.

* * *

_**Love Thy Brother**_  
Distance 

_Be willing to risk eveything, and anything for them. Even if it means losing a part of yourself in the process.

* * *

_

Sora's nose twitched slightly as he nuzzled his face against Riku's chest, utterly exhausted. Glazed blue eyes glimpsed upward, meeting tranquil green ones. Embarrassment spread through the brunette as he shifted nervously, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Riku lazily cocked an eyebrow at the other. What was he doing? His answer came within a few seconds as Sora reached to the side of the bed to reach for a discarded shirt.

"You need to go," Sora breathed nervously, body still trembling from only minutes ago. Blue eyes disputed against his request as he passed the shirt in Riku's general direction. Hands fumbled with it in the darkness. Sora finally managed to slide it into Riku's hands, only to sigh.

"He won't know I'm here," Riku retorted, strong arms wrapping around Sora's bare waist once again. He pulled the boy closer yet again, so that the brunette's back was flush to the other's chest. Sora exhaled slightly, loving how his body fell perfectly against the other's.

"He will," Sora whimpered, trying to wiggle out of the other's grasps, "And I don't know what he'd-" Sora began in a slur, worry leaking into his voice. He tried to move to get into a sitting position, but winced from an unexpected pain. "Damn..." Sora whispered weakly under his breath.

"Don't move," Riku advised, placing a chaste kiss to the anxious boy's neck. "You'll just hurt yourself." He informed, reaching out to tangle his hand with Sora's fondly.

"Riku... I don't want him to know you're here," Sora answered in a plaintive voice. Lugubrious eyes stared at Riku, begging the other to comply.

"You said he drinks on the weekends. He'd be too drunk to notice or care," Riku informed delicately, thumb brushing against the soft backside of Sora's right hand.

"You can't stay here," Sora answered, breath hitching. He was so /damn/ tired and he just wanted to sleep. Yet Riku wasn't going to let him do such. He figured that the moment he let Riku in, he wasn't going to get the other out. Riku cared, and now he had not only himself to look out for, but Riku as well.

"Just until the morning?" Riku requested.

"Rik-" Sora began, about to argue once again but was silenced when Riku's free hand rose from the bed to place a single digit on Sora's puffed lips. The brunette sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to said finger before Sora muted himself. Just long enough to hear Riku out.

"Can you at least let me have one morning where I wake up and the first thing I see is you?" His voice was drenched with need, and rectitude. Riku had changed so much ... or perhaps he hadn't. Maybe Sora had never really allowed him the chance to show his compassionate side. Maybe all Riku needed all along was just someone willing to love him for his good traits, and his imperfections.

"..." Sora looked down, weighing his options.

"It's the least you could do, you know," Riku began once again, lips sliding fleetingly over the base of Sora's neck, "I did just give you the most pleasurable feeling in your life." A smirk rolled onto the older's lips.

"That hurt," Sora noted.

"But you liked it," Riku murmured, voice turning serious once again, "It didn't hurt that much ... right?"

"Nah," Sora replied, turning around slowly so he could face Riku, "I liked it..." He blushed slightly. His mind still tried to wrap around the concept that he wasn't a virgin anymore. That he just given himself to Riku. The idea made him blush even more. God, when had he changed? "But Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku yawned, green eyes staring into blue ones.

"Can you at least put /some/ clothes on? Being this close to you is," Sora began but was silenced, again, but this time by Riku's distant laughing.

"Right right, I get it," Riku informed, sliding the earlier shirt Sora had given him onto his torso. His muscles rippled in the darkness, making Sora bite his lip as he watched. It had only been twenty minutes, at most, but it felt like forever. And god, it was wonderful.

"Pass me those pants, would you?" Riku inquired, pointing across the room to his discarded clothing near Sora's feet at the base of the bed.

"Mm... do I have to?" Sora wondered, "I sort of can't reach that far," He blushed slightly.

"Excuses," Riku mumbled before folding his body in half as his arm reached down the expanse of the bed. His fingers curled over the clothing as he yanked them towards him. Once he done, he went to work with putting them back on, eying Sora who purred aimlessly beside him, smiling at the same time.

"You're such a pervert," Riku informed, rolling his eyes before finishing the last button. He craned his neck so he could kiss Sora's cheek softly. "But I love you."

"Love you too," Sora yawned, arms reaching outward to circle Riku's neck. He dragged the teen close to him, snuggling against Riku's warm chest soon after. Blue eyes closed as he opened his mouth to speak, "Mm... you can sleep here if you want ... just ... cover yourself with the blankets or something so if he does come in, he won't see you that well ..." Riku smirked. "But you gotta leave in the morning..."

"Encore?" Riku inquired, pulling the blankets and up over them.

"You're going to wear me out," Sora pouted childishly, blushing, "But I guess I could settle for something like that..."

"How about just an intense make out session?" Riku suggested, sleep falling over his body as well as he tried his best to remain awake long enough to hear Sora.

"That sounds good," Sora muttered, grinning in despite of his anguish.

"Then it's a date."

"Mhm." Sora barely answered, his voice becoming incoherent.

"Night, love." Riku exhaled, arms resting limply around Sora's body.

"Night, Riku."

**_x x x_**

"Selphie?"

Selphie remained staring out at the ocean, regardless of her name being sounded into the air. The brunette kicked her heels back and forth in the water, watching aimlessly as the shoes made small ripples. Blue hues eventually pried themselves off the peaceful water over to the speaker from moments before. Selphie tilted her head to the side, staring at Kairi with curosity.

"Something wrong?" Selphie inquired.

Kairi swung her bag over her shoulder, gripping the string tightly. Her hair swished casually in the wind as her fingers tensed on the string to her bag, as if to grasp for some reassurance that she would not drop it.

"Did you know that Riku went to see Sora?" Kairi questioned, rubbing her heel against the peer beneath her feet. Her aquamarine eyes turned to Selphie, awaiting an answer.

"Oh?" Selphie inquired, further tilting her head.

"He told me before he left that he didn't want to come back without Sora," Kairi sat down beside Selphie, sighing a bit. "Do you think they're really in love?"

"I think they are." Selphie answered, nodding her head. "Riku feels about Sora the way I feel about Tidus." She murmured.

"He's just to blind to see it." Kairi whispered. "Just like Sora was ... well, until Riku pushed it in Sora's face." She offered a restless smile. "Maybe you should do the same?"

"He's dating Naminé now." Selphie muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Selphie." Kairi frowned, reaching out to place a hand on her friend's shoulder but was stopped when Selphie stared at her with a shocked look.

"Don't you feel the same? I mean ... it was kind of obvious how you felt about Riku." Selphie whispered, afraid to raise her voice. It was a rarity for the usually perky girl.

"Oh." Kairi laughed nervously. "Me and Hayner ... it takes my mind off Riku." She blushed a bit.

"Maybe finding someone new is the best choice after all..."

**_x x x_**

"Sora, wake up."

Riku's lips hovered over Sora's ear. The brunette twitched a bit when he heard the words from the silver-haired teen. Riku let his right hand rest on Sora's uplifted right cheek. The older teen's thumb stroked the skin in a back and forth motion. Sora whispered contently, leaning into the warm touch Riku provided. Green eyes swam over Sora's lithe body which was currently entangled in a few blankets.

"Riku?" Sora whimpered, cracking open his eyes and glancing over at his boyfriend.

"It's seven." Riku informed, kissing the boy's ear. Sora shuddered, turning over so he could face Riku.

"My dad should be up in a few hours." Sora yawned, pressing his forehead to Riku's and smiling faintly. "I'm glad you're here." Sora added on, a smile appearing on his soft features.

"Glad you let me stay." Riku breathed back, arms reaching downward to rest snuggly around the brunette's waist. "You're coming home with me." Riku informed with such determination that it frightened Sora a bit.

"I can't..." Sora mumbled weakly.

"Then we'll just do what we agreed," Riku sighed, "I'll stay with my aunt until the wedding day." Riku kissed the top of Sora's nose, pulling Sora flush to his chest.

"Mm." Sora blushed darkly, "About that date..." Sora spoke softly.

"Oh, that." Riku offered gingerly.

"Unless you don't want to..." Sora trailed off nervously only to be silenced as Riku's lips guided onto his own. Riku shuddered into the kiss as well as Sora did. The brunette reached out upon instinct to wrap his arms around Riku's neck, dragging the taller teen from his spot beside him and onto his body.

"I love this so much," Sora murmured as he felt Riku's lips fall from his own only to begin to create a path from his jaw to his neck.

"Well I love you," Riku whispered huskily, lips nipping and meshing against the boy's already reddened neck, mostly from the night before. Hands teasingly brushed against Sora's bare chest, and then down to his barely clothed waistline.

The younger of the two purred at the contact as blue eyes met green ones briefly.

"Do you hear that?" Sora whispered, his voice cracking a bit when he felt Riku's teeth brushing against his sensitive skin. The brunette shivered as a gasp was elicited from his pale lips.

"Hear what?" Riku rasped huskily, tongue flicking out to lick the boy's neck feverishly.

"That..." Sora murmured, arching into the touch as he twitched. "R-riku..." Sora warned, reaching to snag his boyfriend's hand that was traveling south upon his body.

"Hm?" Riku inquired, fingers splaying along the brunette's waist. He paused, lips hovering over a newly created love bite. His heart stopped for a beat when he heard footsteps growing nearer.

"Riku," Sora whispered rapidly, tightening his hold on Riku's hand as he maneuvered the silver-haired teen over his own body. "Hide." Sora hissed under his breath, blue eyes meeting green quickly.

"This is going to get wearisome after awhile." Riku mumbled as he quickly pressed his lips to Sora's before slipping his body off the bed and onto the floor, out of the sight from the door to the room. Riku slumped his body against the floor, sliding part of his body under the bed.

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispered down at Riku, scrambling for his earlier discarded shirt. His nimble fingers slid it on quickly as he pulled the covers over him, flinching a bit at the realization. "...Riku." Sora groaned, smacking his own head with vexation.

"What?" Riku called in his own whisper from below.

"My sheets," Sora hissed, blue eyes glaring downward at his boyfriend who was half buried under his bed.

"Sorry, love." Riku grinned devilishly, reaching upward to snag Sora's hand for a split second before withdrawing his hand when he heard the knob of the bedroom door swing open.

Sora glanced quickly to the opening door, pretending to be asleep. He thanked Riku mentally that his hair had been messed up from their earlier activities, so it looked like he had in fact slept on his hair.

"orning, Sora." Anayo called in a slur, running his hands drearily through his hair.

Sora cautiously opened his eyes, peering across the room at his father by the entrance. "...time is it?" Sora mumbled, trying his best to sound drowsy when he really wasn't. After all, how could he when he had just been engaging in activities with Riku?

"Seven thirty." Anayo answered, rubbing his head. "Your mother called. Said she wanted you to call her back around eight." He yawned, still rubbing his face.

"Mm... thanks, dad." Sora answered.

"Something wrong?" Anayo inquired, arching an eyebrow at Sora.

"Just tired," Sora replied slowly, heart dropping.

"You look sick." Anayo noted, blinking.

Sora paled, nuzzling his cheek into the pillow more, gripping the blankets tightly around his body. The last thing he needed was for his father to see his neck ... or the blankets, or even worse, Riku. The very thought made Sora sick to his stomach. "Nah ... I'm fine."

"Want to go out for lunch later?" Anayo wondered, "I can show you around town."

"S-sure." Sora replied, closing his eyes.

"All right." With that said, Anayo left the room, closing the door.

"God..." Sora exhaled, turning onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. The brunette hand rose up to rub his forehead, wiping off a few beads of sweat that had formed moments before. "That was so close." Sora mumbled weakly, heart still feeling like it was pounding out of his chest.

Blue eyes glimpsed across the ceiling, trying to calm his body down. Never before had he been so nervous. His thoughts lingered off when he noticed Riku out of the corner of his eye standing up and removing his shirt.

"Riku?" Sora stammered, blinking in confusion.

"Shush." Riku murmured, lowering himself onto Sora. Once done, he rolled his body beside the brunette, tangling their hands together. "I'll leave in an hour, promise."

"Do you have to be shirtless?" Sora whispered, gulping at the sight of his boyfriend shirtless beside him.

"I don't have to be, but you know how these things work." Riku informed before laughing softly.

"Yeah, I know."

**_x x x_**

"Riku?"

Aerith craned her neck to the side when she noticed the silver-haired teen entering through the side door. His hair was pulled back messily in an elastic, along with a black jacket. The brunette's eyes traveled across her nephew for a long moment before she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room where Riku was currently residing. Comfortably on a couch, that is.

"Did you find Sora?" She inquired, lacing her hands together in front of her as she glanced at Riku.

"Yeah." Riku answered quickly, rubbing his head.

"Something wrong?" She inquired, making her way over to sit down beside Riku. "Cloud told me you left last night in a bit of a flurry to find Sora. Is something wrong?"

Riku bit his lip and shrugged. "It's nothing for you and Cloud to worry about, really." He didn't want more people involved in his life with Sora, and he didn't want his aunt and uncle to have to worry about him constantly. Even if they would no matter what he did.

"Do you think your father and Taranda will let you stay here until their wedding?" Aerith asked, sitting down beside Riku, in hopes of some casual conversation with the boy.

"I was hoping I could stay here until next summer," Riku mumbled, "And make weekend trips to see my dad." He wanted to stay in the same town as Sora, that's all he asked for.

"Here." Aerith reached into her pocket and handed him her cell phone. "We don't have a land line. Cloud says it's cheaper if me and him just have cell phones." She smiled weakly at her nephew. "Call your father and see what he thinks."

"Right, thanks." Riku smiled sheepishly at Aerith as he rose the phone to his ear, exhaling in the mean time.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Riku wasn't really accustomed to calling his father that directly to him. It was more of a casual relationship he and his father had lately.

"Riku?"

"Yeah..." Riku trailed off a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really." He answered truthfully.

"Is everything going good over there?"

"Yeah..." Riku smiled faintly before daring to ask, "Would it be all right ... If I stayed with Aunt Aerith until next summer?" He got it out there. Now all he could either get was rejection or acceptance.

A long silence followed soon after.

"All year?" Sango questioned.

"I'd come for the wedding and some weekends." Riku added in hopefully.

"...How about you come home tomorrow, stay until the wedding, then head back there for the rest of the year? Fair enough?" Sango sighed into his end, trying his best to accommodate his son, and his own needs.

Riku bit his lip. Two months was an incredibly long time not to see Sora... "...Do I have any other options?"

"Not really." Sango answered honestly.

"Would it be all right if I went home and then came back after the wedding to stay with you two?" Riku wondered, glancing at the brunette when he spoke.

"We'd love to have you." She beamed. It was rare that she saw her nephew, and the idea of him staying for almost a whole year made the smile on her face brighten even more.

"You better thank me for this, Riku." Sango said.

"Yeah." Riku smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yup..." And with that Riku hung up and passed the phone back to his aunt.

"Want some lunch?"

Riku ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out just how he was going to cope with not seeing Sora for a whole two months. Especially after everything that had happened in the course of a few weeks. His stomach churned as he looked dully to his aunt, shaking his head as a simple way to say yes. With that, the pair made their way into the kitchen for some real family time. Something Riku didn't really ever have.

**_x x x_**

It was around seven.

Sora crashed his body with exhaustion against his bed, yawning a bit. He hadn't expected his father to take the whole day to show him around Traverse Town, introduce him to his friends and a few local workers at the shops, and treat him to dinner and lunch. Sora smiled feebly, figuring that if his father was really trying to mend his relationship with his son, Sora would allow him to do such.

Blue eyes lidded as he pulled the blankets tight around his small body. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and that meant he'd have to go to church with his father. His mother back on the island never really was a Church fanatic, and therefore never once brought Sora after the divorce.

This was going to take some getting used to.

A rap at Sora's window dragged the brunette out of thought. Blue hues glimpsed off the dark ceiling, over to his window where Riku stood, balanced like a cat, on a branch near his window.

"How cliché of him.." Sora laughed, rolling his eyes as he pushed his tired out of bed and made his way over. Slowly, he extended his hand to unlatch his window and push it upon. This allowed Riku to quickly step in and land safely on the floor.

"Hey." Riku said with a gentle smile, shaking his hair free of rain.

"It's raining?" Sora asked, blinking in surprise.

"Not much." Riku shrugged and closed the window, slipping his soaked jacket off in the process. Once done, green eyes traveled over to Sora, his stomach churning the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful Sora.

"Riku...what's wrong?" Sora knew that look.

"It's nothing," Riku lied, shrugging dismally as he paced leisurely throughout Sora's room, trying to keep his mind off the looming truth.

"Tell me." Sora retorted stubbornly, latching out onto his boyfriend's arm in protest.

"I'm going back home tomorrow morning." Riku admitted bitterly, averting his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't have to see the reaction Sora was about to give.

And it was a good thing too. Sora's blue eyes at once were drenched in shock and despondency. The lean teen at once rushed into the taller's arms, throwing his head shakily around his neck. "You can't go." Sora whispered weakly, shaking his head against Riku's chest.

Riku fumbled with his arms to get them around Sora's waist. "My dad said I had to go home until the wedding. After that, I can come back here for the rest of the year." Riku informed hopefully.

"But that's a month away.." Sora trailed off, fingers playing with Riku's hair.

"Two." Riku corrected disdainfully.

"That's so long." Sora sighed.

"I came to see you before I left." Riku enlightened, arm reaching upward to cup Sora's chin. Sora peered up into Riku's melancholic eyes, grasping for some reassurance. When he found none, his heart continued its plummet downward into the caves of despair.

"Promise me when you come back we'll be like this." Sora said, frightened by the idea of losing Riku. "That you won't act like this never happened."

"Sora." Riku rubbed his thumb against the soft, warm cheek of the brunette. "I told you I love you. It took me so long, years for god's sake, to admit to myself and you that I felt this way. Two months isn't going to make me forget how I feel." Riku mumbled.

"Promise?" Sora's voice cracked as he spoke.

"I promise you." Riku leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "And when I come back, I'll never leave your side."

"Two months..." Sora trailed off, lips brushing sweetly against Riku's. "That's the whole summer."

"I know." Riku answered, adding a bit more pressure to their kisses. His thumb continued its soft stroking. "But it'll go by fast and I'll be back here."

"Good." Sora cracked a restless smile, despite the fact that it was quickly washed away by another kiss.

The idea of them actually being step-brothers didn't seem to bother either of them much anymore. The idea of losing one another due to their parent's squabbles and choices was what really was important nowadays. Sora was willing to risk it all, if Riku really did care about him like he promised he did. Sora felt safe with him, and he'd never give that up.

Even if his father /had/ seen them moments before in their heated embrace, Riku's hand having been all over the shorter of the two, in the process of removing his clothing and exploring his body once again.

Two months was a long time away ... and Sora was going to have to endure countless hollers and rants from his father regarding Riku. But he was ready for that. All he needed was the constant reminder in his head that after the wedding, he'd never have to be without Riku again.


	11. Wedding Day

_first off, thanks to my lovely beta for beta-ing this chapter x3 much kudos to __Kurai Amaya__. Next thing, this is the second to last chapter. The last one will tie everything together and so on and so forth. I've enjoyed writing this. It's been fun. Really! No steps anymore. Sadly. So leave a review!_

* * *

**_Love Thy Brother  
_**Wedding Day

* * *

Riku remembered his promise to Sora not to let things change when he returned to Destiny Islands. Truly, he did remember and he was planning to keep it. It was just the amount of pain he felt; something he had avoided for most of his life. He knew calling the brunette was out of the question, because he felt like he would break down into a display of waterworks if he did so. He did not like people to see him crying, especially Sora. So, overall, not speaking to Sora would be the best way to deal with the separation.

That might have been a /huge/ mistake.

Riku woke up early that day. Green eyes looked distantly out of his window, towards the sea. He had only a few moments of 'zoning out' before his father entered the room attempting to fix his tie but was failing miserably. Riku's eyes turned to the tall male as a sigh passed his lips.

"Need help?" Riku inquired, staring disdainfully at his own clothes he would have to be forced to wear for the wedding.

"Nah," Sango said, slipping the black fabric in and out of the half-formed knot, "Just one more tug here-." He had begun to say but cut himself off when the tie fell to the ground. "..."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do that." A smirk appeared on the younger male's lips as he looked to his father with humor.

"I just haven't had the need to for awhile," Sango grumbled back, picking it up. He made his way across Riku's bedroom to the teen's dresser where he snagged the tie resting there, exchanging it for his own. "She won't know the difference." Sango beamed, clipping the tie onto his collar instantly.

"...A clip on." Riku echoed, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Like I said, she won't know." Sango beamed and then laughed.

"Sure." Riku murmured, rolling his eyes as he paced over to his dresser.

"You nervous?" Sango questioned, taking the comb from his pocket and running it through his hair. Green eyes turned to gaze at his son.

Riku paused, fingers hesitating on the material. Aquamarine eyes turned over to Sango, at a loss for words. "Are you?" He managed, no emotion whatsoever in his tone.

"Of course." Sango announced, swinging his body onto the bed. Intrepidity flashed across his eyes as he turned to face Riku. "I'm marrying the women I've fallen in love with, of course I'm nervous." A short pause, "But I'm asking about you ... are you nervous?"

Riku glanced down at the floor, "He probably hates me."

"Why?" Sango dared.

"I haven't called him ... since I went to visit him, I mean. I promised nothing would change. But things have changed. Not just between us ... all of his friends have. Naminé and Tidus are together, Selphie moved, Kairi and Hayner are together... Tidus won't even speak to me because of what's happened ... and I'm afraid that when he comes back he'll see all of this and won't want me to go home with him." Riku whispered scornfully, wincing in dejection.

"You love him, right?" Sango spoke in a level tone.

Riku gave a feverish nod. "I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I didn't." He again hissed but settled on a miserable sigh.

"If he loves you, he won't care. You know that this has been hard of me and Taranda. Anayo hates what she and I have, and I can pretty much guarantee that he hates that you and Sora have feelings for one another." Sango sighed once again, shaking his head in dismay.

"...Do you know if he found out?" Riku asked, holding his breath due to nerves.

"Taranda said that the last time she talked to Sora, he knew."

Riku felt /horrible/. "He didn't hurt Sora, right?" Riku suddenly blurted out, fists clenching at his sides.

"..." Sango bit his lip, regretting what he was going to say next, "Why should you start caring now what happens to Sora? As long as he loves you, it doesn't matter what people think and do to him. At least, that's how you've been acting."

"That's not true." Riku seethed.

"You haven't once made an effort to try and make things easier for him." Sango murmured, "All you've done is confuse the boy."

"And you know this how?" Riku demanded. He didn't want his father in the mix with Sora and him. He didn't want his father coming out and bluntly stating the truth. It was too painful, and he knew that when he saw Sora today, he'd just lose it completely. Would Sora even /want/ to look at him? Riku's stomach churned at the idea of Sora walking right by him as if they never had met before in their lives.

"I've heard the way Taranda talks to him. She's always comforting him." Sango explained.

"Comforting him?" Riku challenged, eyebrows arching. He wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. Either Sora hated him or not. That's all he wanted to know.

"Ask him yourself." Sango shrugged, "He's your boyfriend after all ... so start acting like it." Was all his father said, arising to his feet. He passed a glance from Riku and then to the clothes. "I'm leaving for the wedding in an hour." He informed, "So make sure your things are packed for your aunt's."

"Right..." Riku barely managed as his father left the room.

_**x x x**_

Riku stared despondently at the mirror. He tried his best to fix his suit so that it looked proper and refined, but it just did not work. No matter what he tried, the dark-blue suit just didn't match him whatsoever. It matched his appearance just fine, just not his attitude. He felt lower than dirt in that moment. He had pushed Sora into this, never once giving him sympathy. In addition, he never once stopped to think about things /other/ than their relationship.

Sora had lost so much since this started, and all Riku had done was push and push. Sora had asked for time, and he had pushed Sora into physical contact, making the boy participate even if he didn't want to at the time. Somehow he had convinced Sora to fall in love with him, right before the boy left.

He felt horrible.

He had even asked Sora to go home with him and sneak out of his father's! He had asked Sora to care more about /him/ than his own friends. He had acted like the idea of them being together when their parents were to be married wasn't a big deal, when it was. It wasn't incest, but the difficulties of them actually being accepted by people, even their own parents, sky rocketed. It was obvious now. He had never had any morals to begin with.

He had been so god damn selfish.

He didn't deserve Sora. Riku Karada never /had/ deserved him.

A knock interrupted Riku's thoughts. He had been so lost in his inner struggle over right and wrong that he had not noticed he was just standing there aimlessly. The knocking threw him off-guard, making him flinch. Green eyes flickered over to the door.

"Come in." He mumbled, bracing himself for another verbal attack from his father. Even if it was the cold, honest truth.

Riku sighed vociferously as he turned his body towards the window. The silver-haired teen leaned his elbows into the windowsill. The ocean looked so calm and peaceful today. The perfect setting for his father's wedding. At least someone in this whole ordeal was going to be happy.

Riku paused when he didn't hear his father speak. He had heard the door open, just no one speak. Eyes narrowed in confusion as Riku remained standing where he was, eyes glued to the sea.

"Is it time to leave?" Riku inquired into the stale air, guilt gnawing at his heart like it was a hot, new, addictive drug.

No response came.

All Riku got was a pair of shaky, small arms encircling around his back. Fingers slid around his suited torso, holding the taller male tightly to whoever had a grip on him. A sobbing soon followed which caught Riku off guard. The teen barely was able to turn around in the stranger's grasp. When he did, he watched a melancholic head of brown bury itself into his chest. Fingers gripped at his suit, making it impossible to shake the other off.

"..." Riku didn't even have the decency to say anything.

"A hello ... would be ... nice. Or maybe I missed you ... or maybe I'm sorry for not calling ... or even a kiss." Sora stammered, words slurring as the brunette kept his face buried against Riku's chest. Nails dug into the velvety material before him, refusing to let go.

Riku, for the first real time in awhile, was speechless.

"Hell ... even a slap or a I hate you would work." Sora whimpered, his body trembling. "Anything ... please say something, Riku! Anything, I don't care what it is!" Sora's tear drenched blue eyes shot up to stare desperately into Riku's.

Riku's arms grabbed Sora by the wrists, holding them tightly. Sora's eyes filled with fear as he recoiled, acting as if he really was expecting to be hit or cursed at. Riku's stared at Sora's reaction, utterly dumbfounded. Riku yanked Sora flush to his body, fingers tightly holding Sora in place. Sora weakly looked up, face a puffy red. "Well?..." The brunette whispered in a meek and broken voice.

"I love you." Was all Riku said before claiming Sora's lips in his own.

Riku let go of Sora's wrist, allowing the boy to scamper away if he wished to. He was surprised when Sora had thrown his arms up and around Riku's neck, dragging him closer for a deeper kiss. Before Riku even knew it, Sora's tongue was prodding swiftly at the entrance of his mouth.

Riku didn't allow Sora the privilege, but instead separated their adjoined mouths. Sora was about to utter a question when he felt Riku's lips press hotly to his neck, licking and sucking on the flesh as if it was coated in sugar. Sora moaned softly, arching his neck to allow Riku to take more of it.

Riku buried his nose against the other's neck, pausing his ravishing. God, what the hell was he doing? "Sora," Riku breathed out.

"I missed you ..." Sora whispered, loving the familiar feeling of Riku's face against his neck. Oddly, it felt a lot gentler than usual.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing Riku could even begin to say.

"Why didn't you ..." Sora began nervously, afraid that if he said something wrong, Riku would throw his arms up in rage and break the delicate relationship they had. He had waited two months to see him again, and he was terrified that the long time away had caused Riku to feel differently.

"I was weak." Riku confessed, pressing a chaste kiss to Sora's neck.

"...So was I." Sora admitted.

"Hm?" Riku dared, removing his face from Sora's neck. Their eyes met as Sora laughed nervously.

"...I was frightened when my dad found out. I was afraid he'd try and make me forget about you. I was so terrified when he got drunk and hit me. He apologized of course ... he felt horrible, but I was weak, Riku. I cried because I realized that no matter what happens he won't accept how I feel. No one will." Sora had begun to cry again.

"Love..." Riku whispered, kissing the bridge of Sora's nose to try to comfort the brunette.

"But I just don't care anymore. As long as you love me, I don't care." Sora informed him, refusing to open his eyes again.

"Don't say that." Riku scolded.

"W-why?" Sora stammered. "Isn't that what you want me to say?..."

"Wanted." Riku corrected, "I wanted you to be willing to do anything for me because I was willing to do the same. I was selfish, Sora. I wanted you to give up everything that made you yourself just for me. Your friends, your relationship with your parents." Riku said with a grimace. "God, Sora. I even-."

"I don't care." Sora cut Riku off.

"You don't care?" Riku echoed, watching shimmering blue eyes open once more.

"I don't care what people think. I care about my friends and family ... but I care about us."

"How can you say that after I've been such a jerk?" Riku asked weakly, shaking his head in dismay. "I refused to call you for two months ... your father probably treated you like crap over this ... and yet you come back and act just like the last time we were together. How can you not care?"

"Because!" Sora practically shouted, "Because I love you and everything about you!"

Silence fell over them as Sora pulled away and turned his back to Riku. Blue eyes stared at the floor innocently, hurt concealed in them. He had given up so much to be with Riku, and thus was offended that Riku was acting as if he didn't care. The brunette looked completely devastated.

"What are we doing?" Riku finally asked into the stale air that was shrouding the both of them.

Sora didn't answer. He wasn't sure /what/ to reply with.

"We're acting like we just cheated on each other or broke up," Riku spoke bitterly but then shook his head in clarification, "We haven't seen each other for two months. What I should be doing in this."

Sora was about to question Riku's words but was enveloped in a hug. He froze, allowing Riku's warm and comforting arms to wrap around him again. Sora sighed peacefully, nuzzling his face against Riku's broad chest. He felt safe and at home. He felt loved.

"I love you." Riku repeated, fingers tracing shapes onto Sora's back. "I'd give everything up if it meant we could be happy forever."

"I love you, too." Sora confessed once more. Riku was more than just the teen he had tragically fallen in love with. Riku was his childhood friend. Riku had always been his best friend. Riku was there to comfort him when his pets died. Riku was there when Kairi rejected him. Riku was there to laugh at every joke he told. Riku was there to kiss away his tears. Riku understood what Sora was going through in this marriage. But most of all, Riku was in /love/ with /him/.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Riku whispered in a lulling voice intro Sora's ear, leading him out of the bedroom.

**_x x x_**

"You look very becoming in that suit, Sora."

Sango said as he drove the pair of teens to the wedding. The silver-haired man peered in his mirror back at them, and the smile that was on both of their faces. Sora sat as close as he possibly could to his boyfriend. Riku smiled weakly over at Sora, nodding to his father's words. The black suit looked devilishly good on Sora; it only made Sora look even _more_ handsome. In fact, Sora had matured a bit over the summer, and looked less like a child and more like a young man.

"Thanks." Sora answered cheerily, flashing Riku a white smile.

"Taranda should be proud to have such a wonderful son." Sango hummed, watching the smile on Sora's face grow. "She's always praising you, you know." Sango added on with equanimity floating in his voice.

Sora wasn't sure what to say, but nodded and grinned.

"My dad's right," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, "You look incredibly sexy in that suit." Riku cooed, voice treading from a calm tone to that of seduction.

Sora shivered from the statement and blushed a dark red, stifling a giggle that was surely going to fall from his lips.

"All right, Riku." Sango scolded, "No sweet-talk until after the wedding. Save it for later tonight. Or hell, the plane ride tomorrow. Just have some decency and don't woo your boyfriend in front of me."

Sora laughed a bit, mostly at the look on Riku's face. Riku's expression turned from calm to a dark smirk as he wrapped his arm around Sora's skinny waist, lips hovering over the boy's ear. He whispered loudly, making sure his father could hear. "Tonight sounds wonderful, doesn't it, So-_ra_?"

Sora shivered again, the blush growing.

"Augh. Enough!" Sango shook his head, trying not to laugh. Instead, he turned on the radio to drown out Riku's words.

"He's just jealous that I get to see you naked." Riku informed tauntingly into Sora's ear, fingers trailing up Sora's sides. The fingers applied pressure, but also the comfort Sora desperately needed. It felt incredibly good.

"Who says that you get to see anything?" Sora childishly asked, turning to stare at Riku.

Riku didn't say anything at first but then smirked again. "He knows as well as I do that we both have gone long enough without one another." Sora flushed a bright red, "And I'm not talking about the sex either..." Riku trailed off softly into Sora's ear.

Sora smiled at Riku's sincerity and leaned against the taller's shoulder. "But that's just a plus."

"Of course." Riku concurred in a chuckle as they neared the church.

"Boys..." Sango mumbled with amusement.

**_x x x_**

Riku seated himself in the second row, ushering Sora beside him. The first row contained a few of Taranda's sisters, her brother, Sora's grandmother, and a few relatives. There also was Aerith and Cloud, and a few of Sango's brothers. Riku's mother's sister was also there, who was all but happy to see Sango finally remarrying.

"Who's the best man?" Sora questioned into Riku's ear as he sat down beside him.

Riku snagged Sora's hand as he whispered back, "I think it's my dad's brother. They're inseparable." Riku informed him, resisting the urge to start playing with Sora's hair.

"Oh." Sora answered simply. Riku ran his thumb along the back of Sora's hand in a steady motion. "Aren't you excited?" Sora asked after a moment.

"Hmmm, yeah." Riku answered honestly, letting his shoulders slouch into a shrug. "I guess it's a good thing after all that they're getting together. I mean, they've loved each other for god knows how long."

"Mhm." Sora chimed back and then peered up at Riku. "Do you love me as much as your dad loves my mom?" Sora inquired childishly.

"No duh." Riku hummed back, pressing a quick kiss to Sora's left cheek. "I'd show you right now but I don't think too many people would be happy ..." Riku trailed off, noticing the odd glance he was getting from his dad's brother concerning the quick peck.

"Hah... right." Sora replied, nodding.

"But I can assure you that I love you." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

Before Sora had time to respond, his mother was walking down the isle, accompanied by his grandfather. Sora's face lit up brightly as she walked, her messy brown hair in a bun, dressed in a bright, white dress. She looked stunning, and Sora grinned at the look on Sango's face.

Sora didn't even notice that his father was sitting a few rows back.

As Taranda reached the alter the wedding commenced, Sora sat quietly. It wasn't until the vows were being spoken when Sora got distracted by the smirk on Riku's face. He stared for a long moment, trying to keep focused on his mom's words.

"I promise to love you unconditionally for as long as I l-." Was the last thing he heard her say as Riku leaned over to whisper sweetly into Sora's ear.

"Want to get married when we're older?" He asked, leaving Sora in a complete daze.


	12. Conclusion

_Okay so the last chapter is pretty short. It just tied up some loose ends, and showed how everything ended and such ... Yes, I like this ending a lot. It's very refreshing. Any way, Im glad you took the time to read this story. Im just glad that I finally finished it. Now I can focus on my other two stories. Well any way, leave a review. It's been great guys!__**

* * *

**_

Love Thy Brother  
Conclusion

* * *

"We're going to be late, Ri-_ku_!" Sora complained as usual.

Riku lagged near his locker. The silver-haired teen had his hand splayed out on the one beside him as he fished through his books on the top shelf. Green eyes darted from the interior over to Sora who was bearing a flustered look, "Chill out. We're not going to be late. Besides, we'll say we got _lost_." Riku cooed, grabbing his Chemistry book. He shut the locker with a slam and grinned at Sora, "No one's going to know that we're just lazy."

"I don't want to be late on my first day though!" Sora muttered as the warning bell sounded. Blue eyes flickered at Riku, "You know being late makes a _bad_ first impression! What if the kids here think we're … losers."

"…Then we'll be losers." Riku responded nonchalantly. The teen balanced his book in his right hand as he slipped his left arm around Sora's skinny waist. "We'll be a couple of losers." He laughed at his own pun.

"That's not funny, Riku." Sora mumbled as he rolled his eyes. The brunette gazed around at the new and unfamiliar faces. "I'm glad you're here, Riku." Sora whispered softly, letting his hand fall beside Riku to interlace it with his. The brunette preceded to continue tugging Riku towards their Chemistry class.

"I'm glad that I'm here too." Riku responded.

"How verbose of you…" Sora teased, jabbing Riku in the side, "Repeating what I said. Can't you come up with something of your own? Perhaps a … 'I'd die without you, Sora' or possibly a 'Without you, the sun wouldn't shine.' Or maybe! 'You're what makes washing my hair worthwhile! Or-!" Sora continued excitedly but was quieted when Riku leaned to the side to quickly place a kiss to Sora's lips.

"I get the point," He whispered against his boyfriend's before reluctantly pulling away.

"Heh…" Sora blushed and shrugged. "So we're not going to hide this from anyone, right?"

"It's up to you," Riku squeezed their adjoined hands, never once letting the smirk disappear from his lips.

"Well," Sora beamed brightly at him, "We really didn't get that far hiding from our friends … so I say why not! I don't care who knows." He smirked up at Riku.

"What about your dad?" Riku broached the subject lightly. He was uncertain if Sora wanted his father to know that they were /still/ dating and well … were planning to stay together for quite some time. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah." Sora answered, reaching out to open the door to the classroom.

Riku paused, letting his palm linger in Sora's, "We've come this far, we'll make it through." And with a reassuring kiss to the forehead, Riku dropped Sora's hand and entered the room brisk fully just as the real bell sounded.

**_x x x_**

"So?... How was your first day?"

"Good." Sora entered his home and immediately swung his bag onto the kitchen table. He reached for an apple, all the while smiling at his father. "My teachers seem nice. And they didn't give us homework, which is a plus." He beamed and took a bite before glimpsing over his shoulder to his door, "And Riku was there too…"

"Oh?" Anayo answered, flipping through some bills. At the mention of his son's boyfriend, he glanced up. Eyes met Sora's. The hurt and disgust was obvious in them, but he remained quiet and held his tongue. "Oh." He repeated, fingers lingering on the smooth envelope for no particular reason.

"Yeah…" Sora took another bite of the apple nervously, "…He came over to talk to you, too." Sora managed to get out between bites. He was nervous. Afraid that his father would curse Riku out. That his father would become obscene and demand that they be separated. God, he was so afraid of losing Riku.

"…" Anayo said nothing at first. His eyes then locked onto the entering form of Riku. Lips curled down into an immediate scowl. The elder set down the bills and turned to Sora, "Sora, son… can you leave us to talk for a few moments?" Anayo made a gesture for Sora to leave the room.

"All right…" Sora figured it was for the best. He shot Riku a hopeful look and exited the room, holding his breath all the time.

Riku took a seat on a stool across the table from Sora's father. Piercing aquamarine eyes stared distantly at the man, gauging his reaction. When none came, when no words were spoken from either of them, Riku cleared his throat, setting his laced hands upon the table.

"…." He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. All the anger Riku had felt for the man, all the resentment disappeared as he sat there. The monster he had feared since his confession didn't seem all that terrifying and ugly anymore. Now he just seemed like a cowering ant, ready to be squished and put into its place.

"So you and him are together?..." Anayo finally broke the ice, tapping his fingers on the marble counter.

"Yeah." Riku responded, teeth digging into the soft lip of his bottom lip. He gulped down the small pang of fear he was suffering and dove in, "You do know that I'm treating him right…"

"He's said that." Anayo answered.

"You know that I'll never hurt him." Riku spoke harshly, eyes never faltering their intensity.

"I know." Was the simple answer.

"I'm not my father, sir." Riku stated into the stale air, "I'm nothing like him. I respect Sora and his choices."

"…I understand."

"And you're all right with this?" Riku had to ask. He had to know if Anayo was going to be cooperative or if he was going to deny him of Sora.

"…" Anayo was silent for a long moment. A long and tedious amount of time, "I may not like the idea," He began stubbornly, "and I may /never/ like the idea, but as long as you treat him right," his voice was so bitter. Riku hadn't expected anything more, "I won't interfere." He rose his voice suddenly, "But the moment you hurt him, I'll have you dead."

Riku didn't doubt that.

"Understood…" Riku mumbled. Even if the man never did accept their relationship, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to live with the knowledge. Sora had gone through so much. And here they were, at the end of the road, together, in Traverse Town. Everything seemed to be finally falling into place.

"Now get out of my kitchen," Anayo sighed and gestured for Riku to leave the room.

"All right," He arose to his feet and made his leave, "I've still got a few loose ends to tie up anyhow…"

**_x x x_**

"Riku, guess what!"

Sora nearly tackled Riku to the bed as the teenager made his way up to the room. Riku blinked in stun as he was pushed down onto the bed. Blue eyes met with green ones as Sora laughed childishly, nuzzling his face against Riku's chest. His fingers curled against Riku's chest as he exhaled softly. "What?" Riku asked, not really having expected to be tackled and pinned to a bed. Not yet anyways.

"My mom called when you were talking to my dad." Sora informed him, breathing slowly returning to normal.

"How are things there?" Riku asked, lifting Sora's body up. Riku repositioned himself against the backboard so the brunette could lay in his lap and sprawl out. Sora snuggled up close to Riku, resting his head onto Riku's chest once again.

"Oh, they're doing great." Sora beamed up at his boyfriend. "I've never heard mom so happy before. Apparently your dad moved in with my mom. They said that during the summer we can come to the islands and use your house as a summer home." He giggled and smiled widely, "I can't wait to go back home for good though."

"Yeah. Just one year here," Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair as he spoke.

"Tidus called yesterday… he said he's sorry for being such an ass to us." Sora whispered softly, eyes lidding from fatigue. "He doesn't approve of us, but he says he's still our friends and accepts us." Sora continued in a yawn.

"Well, that's good then." Riku nodded.

"Yeah… I'm just glad that we managed to work everything out…"

"Yeah. Our parents … me and you, our friends." Riku rested his chin onto Sora's head as fingers continued to massage the boy's scalp. "I'm just so glad you don't hate me after everything I put you through."

"Nah, never." Sora shook his head, "I could never hate you … never. Even after you never wrote or called … I didn't hate you."

"That's great." Riku shifted so he could reach into his pocket. His hand rested there for a few moments before he whispered down into Sora's ear, "Remember what I said at the wedding?"

"About you loving me?..." Sora murmured, feeling sleep quickly coming upon him. School and mending broken bridges with his friends wore the poor boy out.

"The other thing," Riku carefully maneuvered his hand up into the air. He held a silver chain with a single charm on it. He said nothing as he slid it around Sora's neck. The brunette snapped his eyes open, glancing down at it curiously. "You still up for it?"

"…" Sora glanced upwards. "Riku?..."

"I figured I never gave you a ring or anything traditional sooo…" He played with the crown on Sora's necklace, "maybe this will take it's spot? Just until we get older. Just until we can fend for ourselves."

Sora grinned and beamed brightly. "Really?" He exclaimed happily.

"Of course." Riku responded, interlacing their hands together.

"You're the best." Sora giggled, happy that everything had amazingly worked out in the end.

"I love you, _brother_." Riku hummed down into Sora's ear, kissing the boy's uplifted forehead.

"I love you too, _fiancé_." Sora corrected in a laugh before claiming Riku's lips in his own. Not just fiancé, not just brother, but best friend, but soul mate, and anything else he could possibly think about. Riku was his sarcastic and loving protector. Riku was always going to be there, as long as they both lived. Riku had helped him through this time of crisis and trials and never once betrayed him.

In the end, Riku was really the reason for smiling.

* * *

_i loveeeee you for reading : D review!_


End file.
